


Pink Poodle Skirts & Black Leather Jackets

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Socs, Boys Wearing Skirts, Bullying, France Has Pink Hair, Greaser!France, Greaser!Germany, Greaser!Prussia, Greaser!South Italy, Greaser!Spain, M/M, Mpreg, Racial slurs, Romance, Slurs, Smoking, Soc!America, Soc!North Italy, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underage Substance Use, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody mixed groups. Nobody heard of Socs and Greasers dating, but one curious Omega Pink Skirt and a shy Alpha Greaser change each other's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS STORY!)
> 
> Pink Skirts: Rich Omegas  
> Socs: Rich Alphas  
> Free-Gals: Omega Greasers  
> Greasers: Alpha Greasers
> 
> (If you ever read The Outsiders ((Great book, check it out)) they call rich kids Socs, it means Socials, but shorten)  
> (The town is pronounced with a long 'O' so it's ((M-o-m-e)))

1953\. . . America. . . September 12. . . Schools Open. . .

In Phoenix if you drive off to its secluded areas you will find a tiny town called Momi. In Momi everyone knew each other, but that didn't mean they were all nice to each other. The town still had the normal slums and the prospering houses with big fences and gold arches, but there was no such thing as private schools.

The town couldn't afford to create another school so everyone got to go to the public school together. They were super creative with the name and named it St. Momi. St. Momi was a large brick building with big windows and many places for students to lounge. Most of the students hung out in the courtyard where they ate lunch, smoked, shared drugs, and defaced the school's statue with lingerie and spray paint.

Just like every morning the school would open its gates and muscle cars and especially motorcycles came through with their engines roaring. At Momi they still listened to the media. Most of the Alphas from the slums would slick back their hairs and work hard on their motorcycles while the rich Omegas spent their money on poodle skirts and new sunglasses.

"I'm telling ya'," An Alpha snarled as he leaned against his car with a cigarette between his fingers and he took a puff, "I went nowhere. It was just me and Lud."

The Alpha winked at the blonde Alpha in his car who had similar slicked back hair and he leaned back lazily. Ludwig Beilschmidt wasn't just poorer than a donkey's ass, but he was extremely smart. Some of the gang liked to joke that Ludwig would do his homework while beating up a Soc while flirting with an Omega.

Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was the leader of the gang. He had white slicked back hair and pinkish, redish eyes hid behind black glasses. The Free-Gals, which was the equivalent of the Greasers, adored Gilbert. Always hanging off his leather clad arm and wanting to ride in the back of his mustang.

Gilbert's best friend Antonio also was also in the gang. He was just a smiley Alpha with eyes that saw the world the way he wanted to see it. If his arm was cut off he would say that having the other arm was a blessing. Messed up with an Omega, there's others out in the sea. Sun will come out tomorrow, right?

Antonio was dating one of the Free-Gals named Lovino. Lovino could be a Socs, he definitely had the money and time, but he found that smoking in the back alley and hanging out with friends seemed much better than his twin brother's sleep-overs where they paint nails rather than dancing and getting drunk.

Lastly in the rag-tag-team was Francis Bonnefoy. A man of many shades, but one thing was certain was that he had a dream of rebelling. Like Lovino, he came from a rich family who gave him everything down to the leather jacket he wore, but he wanted them to notice he was doing something bad. He drank openly in front of them, blew smoke in their faces, broke vases. Nothing seemed to tap them out of their adoring gave of their baby with long blonde hair.

On another note, both he and Antonio didn't slick their hair back. Francis thought to highly of his hair and gel didn't work in Antonio's hair. Believe the Greasers, they tried. From the drugstore they bought a huge container of hard seal hair gel and tried to slick back the wavy curls, but it still stuck up and made him look like some crazy clown.

"We know Ludwig would be at home, I was just wondering if you saw a movie," Antonio chimed as he sat on the trunk of the white mustang with a bright smile as he leant over and pinch Ludwig's cheek, "me and Lovi saw that new horror movie down at the drive-in."

Ludwig slapped the hand away and turned towards the Alpha, "like I'd believe that bullshit. You're a pussy."

The gang let out hollers and Francis slapped Ludwig on the back as he blushed angrily. Antonio only laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck stuttering out some incoherent response to the unholy burn his friend slapped him with.

"You're still so blunt Luddy." Antonio laughed and let out a breath of air with a smirk.

"Damn right!" Gilbert flicked away ash of his cigarette and jumped to the hood joining Francis. "My brother is the awesomest, right!"

Francis and Antonio agreed knowing if they didn't Gilbert would kick them and those steel toe boots hurt when you slam them where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey, look at that!" Francis cat-called as he pointed to a group of Omegas entering the school from the gates all dressed in their long pink poodle skirts and short sleeve button down with different colored scarfs tied in the way flight attendants would knot them. Of the pink group only one Omega stood out and that was the slouching one with a cigarette between his lips chatting with a Pink Skirt.

"Lovino! Lovi!" Antonio called excitedly getting the black clad Omega's attention. Gilbert knew that Lovino was a good-looking Omega with a thin stance and hips that you couldn't forget about. This morning he wore tight pants that went to his knees and black flats. His shirt was a button down that showed off his chest because of the knot he made in the fabric and a leather jacket that went slightly above his waist.

Lovino gave them the finger and then turned to his twin brother kissing his forehead and saying something quickly before he gave the Omega his cigarette and ran towards to the group.

Francis watched in amusement as the young Omega sniffed at the cigarette and then recoiled slightly and stuck out his tongue. The swarm of Pink Skirts grabbed his arm and forcibly threw the cigarette to the ground and another girl squashed it before scolding the Omega.

"They are such goodie-two-shoes," Gilbert huffed as Lovino ran past him and hopped up on his car and hugged Antonio and shared a sweet good morning kiss. 

"Don't fuck in my car, you gay bastards." Gilbert teased and Lovino only sneered in his direction.

"Seriously, I need to go home in this." Ludwig pleaded as he stepped out of the car and straightened out his leather jacket.

Lovino smile grew devilish, "Maybe I'll just do it, because Lil' Luddy told me not to." he taunted.

Nobody in the gang knew why Ludwig and Lovino despised each other, but the one-sided hate turned into something Ludwig looked forward to. He got some pretty nasty comebacks from the movies Gilbert would beg him to go.

"You two are gross." Francis noted as he walked by with a look of disgust.

"We're not!" Antonio yelled, "come on Lovi. We have to go to class. Mrs. G already hates us."

Lovino only muttered something under his breath, but let Antonio get off the hood and help him down like he was a regal Omega.

The gang stalked into the school, Gilbert being at the front with a wide grin, Ludwig next to him with his stone cold face, Francis flipping a chunk of blonde hair over his shoulder, and Antonio had his arm protectively around Lovino. They casually made their way to their lockers taking out a few books that looked like they needed some repair. (Especially Gilbert's book since he used it frequently as a cup holder)

"Lovi?" Came an uncertain voice and the black clad Omega turned around to face his Pink Skirt twin.

Antonio waved at the Socs with a kind smile and Francis winked seductively.

"Leave the poor kid alone." Gilbert warned as he turned back to Ludwig who was trying find a paper he needed oh so dearly.

"What is it Feliciano?" Lovino asked putting a hand on his hip and tilted his head to his side motioning for his brother to go on.

Feliciano was nervous about being around Lovino's boyfriend's gang. His fleet of Omegas always warned him about the Greasers being dangerous trash, but Antonio was a sweet boy who even made dinner for him when their Grandpa went out with his friends and Lovino was running errands.

"M-M-My friends want to go down to mall. Can you tell Grandpa for me?"

Francis laughed behind his hand and whispered something to Gilbert which got him slap and was told to knock it off.

"Hang out with those whores? Feliciano, come on." Lovino scoffed, "Why not you just come with me and my friends. We are going down to the diner you like."

Feliciano frowned, his brother just insulted his well trusted 'friends', but in his head it played the 'why not' record. They all seemed like nice Alphas who would help a little old across the street and then smash a man's head into a wall.

"Why not. . ." Feliciano smiled slightly and Lovino just grinned and ruffled his hair.

"There ya' go. Living in front of the bulldozer we like to say. Maybe one day you can ditch that ugly skirt and put some pants on." Lovino chimed with his hand on his hip.

Before Feliciano could answer he saw Francis slink over to Lovino and put his arm around him. "Nah, he looks cute in that skirt." he offered his opinion with a wink and Lovino elbowed him the side making the Alpha let out a whine and crumple to the floor and Feliciano gasped covering his open mouth with his hand.

"See you later, Feli!" Gilbert called waving as he and the mysterious blonde went to the class and Lovino sent him a smile and waved and went down the hallway with Antonio and Francis, (Francis was being dragged by the back of his jacket)

The Omega's hands gripped at the pink fabric of his skirt and he had a surprisingly calm look in his eyes, but before he could skip back over to his friends they were already one step ahead of him by rushing over and grabbed him by the arm.

"Did he hurt you?" One of them asked fixing the black bow on the top of his shirt.

"Insult you?" Another asked.

"Can you go?" The last Omega pleaded.

Feliciano glanced over at them and smiled, "Nah, I can't. Lovino said I should just go with his friends. Imagine me with a strong Greaser Alpha." The Omega let out a dreamy sigh as he swayed back and forth, but he was suddenly grabbed by one of the girls.

"We talked about this, Feliciano." She mumbled and smothered his short sleeve button down shirt. "Greasers are dense, idiots, who enjoy beating up Socs, our boyfriends, plus don't think so lowly of yourself. I heard Alfred from the football team has a pretty big crush on you."

The Omegas giggled together and Feliciano was forced to do the same, but deep down he always wished for someone strong with a big heart. The Socs were heartless, the money they were given blocked their heart while the Greasers were something different.

They experienced heartache, sympathy, even Hell itself! They simply joined together with people who thought and acted like them and created some sorts of gangs. The Socs felt threatened and did the same thing with more violent urges, even Alfred the Alpha who was the sweetest thing in the world.

"I guess I'll see if he is free," Feliciano pressed his hands to his chest with a fake smile. The Pink Skirts started squealing and gasped about how he and Alfred would be the cutest couple in the school, but Feliciano wasn't sold on the idea.

 

An Omega was sitting at one of the lunch tables with a book open. He had a rounder face with dark eyebrows and shaggy blonde hair. Dark green eyes hid behind black rimmed glasses as he chewed on his pen. His outfit described nerd by the white button up, green sweater vest, and khakis.

"Little rose~" Came a sing-song voice as hands covered the Omega's face. The Brit let out a little huff and pulled the hands away from his face.

"Fuck off Francis, I'm busy," Arthur Kirkland bristled.

The Frenchman didn't seem to mind the malice in the other's voice and sat down next to him with a smile. You would have to be dead if you didn't know that Francis liked Arthur. If you asked Francis why he liked Arthur he couldn't really tell you, Arthur just intrigued him. The way he dressed, his scent, even the way he nibbled on the top of his pens and would twirl a piece of hair around his long fingers when he gets nervous.

"I know you're busy, little rabbit, why not you shut that dusty book. I need to ask you a quick question." Francis smiled and Arthur frowned, but his hand slipped from his lap to under the book to close it. Usually, if Francis needed to talk he was all ears, but they were cut off by Alfred F. Jones who was strolling past them with his gang. A smart idea came to his dense head and he grabbed the red punch from Feliciano's tray and dumped the content on Francis's head.

Arthur gasped and recoiled as the red liquid was poured all other the Greaser. Alfred just simply leaned over resting his elbow on the wet Frenchman's head and smiled down at the Omega who looked furious.

"Hey babe, I saw you needed some help exterminating some frogs, huh?" He laughed and got his friends to laugh as well. Of the group was the horrified Feliciano Vargas who ran off when Arthur saw him. Feliciano was a good kid and his brother was one too, they just fled when danger appeared.

"I didn't need your help Jones!" Arthur snapped as he stood up and put his hands on his hip. He glanced down at Francis who was rubbing the drink from his eye. Sympathy filled his scent as his upper lip curled in anger at the Alpha.

"Hey!" Arthur sighed under his breath as he saw Lovino walking over. Next to him was a younger boy wearing a baggy sweater and loose jeans. This kid went for comfort, not style. "Get away from my asshole!"

"Thanks for the ownership, Lovino." Francis grumbled as he pushed the Alpha away and stood up and patted Arthur's shoulder. "Meet me at my car after school, it's important." He pleaded and the Omega nodded numbly.

Lovino reached the table and he was fuming. The Comfort Child peaked from behind the stronger Omega with anger pooling in his eyes. When Alfred saw who he was, he backed up with a look of fear flashing in his eye.

"Leave," the Omega pointed at the door and Alfred was already running out of the room leaving his friends confused, but they simply glared Lovino knowing he was untouchable since he was Feliciano's twin brother, which made him like royalty.

The Comfort Child sat down at the table and Arthur glanced back at Alfred one last time before lowering himself down slowly and folded his hand, "how did you do that?" he questioned the Omega.

"Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark," Lovino chimed in, "this is Matthew, he's a new student from one of the farther private schools, but more importantly he's--"

"I'm Alfred's twin brother, nice to meet you." Matthew cut Lovino off and stuck out his hand letting Arthur shake it.

"Any friend of Lovino our mine as well." Arthur responded and Matthew smiled back.

"So," Lovino jumped into the conversation, "What did Francis want?"

"I don't know, he just came over."

"Maybe he's finally confessing his love for you."

Arthur jolted in his seat and glared at the sly Omega who was acting like he said nothing. "He was not! And plus he doesn't even like me like that." Arthur's voice seemed to get smaller as his eyes darted away and he blushed twirling a piece of hair around his finger shyly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "whatever you say."

The doors to the lunch room opened and the Greasers walked in. Gilbert had a paper towel in his hand as he tried to dry Francis's hair, but it appeared to take a pink hue from the red drink.

Arthur gasped dramatically and Lovino looked horrified. Greasers loved their hair and Francis was no exception so seeing him with a head of pink hair that he didn't dye himself looked like something out of a horror book.

"Hey, guys?" Matthew spoke up trying to cheer his friends up. "Do you wanna come over to my house after we go to the diner or whatever. . . sorta like a sleepover?"

Lovino managed to tear his eyes away from Francis's hair and scratched behind his head with a bashful smile, "Sure Mattie, why not."

"Totally, we can be like the Socs." Arthur chimed in.

"Let me braid your hair Artie Partie!" Lovino imitated his brother's voice as he patted at Arthur's head.

 

The school was certainly gloomy, the Socs were mean, and the Greasers were humiliated, but on this night, September 12, 1953. A Pink Skirt and a Greaser will find comfort in each others arms.


	2. Stars & Smoke

The classes came to a close and Feliciano was collecting his books brushing back a piece of auburn hair with his free hand.

"Did you talk to Alfred?" Bella Von'Dyck asked as she came over. She was a sweet blonde with hair pulled back with a green ribbon and straight cross bangs. Bella had the normal get-up, but her scarf was dark green.

"Oh, no, I tried to talk to him at lunch, but he was busy with Arthur." Feliciano murmured as he played with the bookmark of his book. "I think that Alfred likes Arthur a lot."

Bella only laughed and put her arm around the sadden Omega, "Don't worry, we Pink Skirts know love when we see it! Plus Arthur is a Free-Gal, oops, I mean trailer trash!"

They left the classroom and the halls were swarming with students. One Alpha from the many gangs in the school ran past them and slide across the ground laying down, trying to get an up skirt action. The Omegas ignored him and moved around him with disgusted growls.

"Hey Feli!" Bella only looked away as Gilbert approached the two Omegas with a smile.

"Good Afternoon, Gilly." Feliciano chimed at the Alpha who became bashful and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks red.

"Just wondering if you're bailing on us. We need to swing by the drugstore before we go. Francis wants to bleach his hair."

Bella snickered, but when she caught Gilbert's malice filled gaze she quieted and steered away. Probably to alert her fellow Pink Skirts that she was threatened by the leader of the Greasers.

"I'm sorry about that, Alfred is kind of a dick when he is with his friends, but truly he is a nice guy! Trust me!" Feliciano pleaded.

Gilbert just grinned, "You see the best in bad people. You remind me of someone close to me. . ."

"Who would that be?"

"My little brother."

Feliciano seemed to blank, "You have a little brother, Gilly? Does he go to this school?"

"Yeah," Gilbert answered, "He's a grade above you, his name is Ludwig. I don't think you officially met him, so don't worry. He's nothing like me, all muscle, but tons of brain." Gilbert tapped his head with proud eyes. "He studies better than anyone I ever know and my folk don't give him enough credit."

"He sounds like a sweet guy!" Feliciano giggled and Gilbert looked over.

Something seemed to flash in his eyes, but Feliciano didn't notice what it was. It didn't make him uncomfortable, it was just some kind of idea.

A white mustang came soaring in front of Gilbert and Feliciano making them both do an abrupt halt. "Get in loser!" Francis yelled, his hair was in fact a pale pink.

"You almost ran over me and Feliciano!" Gilbert cried.

"But I didn't, that's the answer." Francis winked and Gilbert was livid.

"Give me my car, maybe we won't go get some bleach for your head. We'll call you Pinkie." Gilbert countered as he walked around the car.

Feliciano walked where Lovino was sitting on the top with Antonio. He was helped up more by Antonio, but it was more of an awkward pull which lead him to fall into Lovino's lap and his skirt lift up flashing pass byers and shocking the fellow skirts who had come out to glare at the group.

"Sorry, It was an awkward pull." Antonio apologized quickly and Feliciano just blushed and nodded quietly smoothing out the pink fabric.

"Pants, they are in." Lovino reminded with a know it all smile, but he was slapped of the head when someone went between them.

"Pants suck." Arthur pointed out turning to Feliciano, "keep the skirt, I just wore this, because my mother picked this out."

"I agree!" Matthew offered as he squeezed between Antonio.

"We’re losing room!" Gilbert announced.

"Last person here." Ludwig came from the school with a couple of books in his hands. He opened the car's door and looked up as he and Feliciano finally made eye-contact. "Er, we can leave." Ludwig stuttered out with a bashful smile and Feliciano giggled.

"Lovebird," Francis called, "we can't go without you, get your ass in here!"

Ludwig blushed dramatically and glanced over to Francis with a glare as he sat down quickly in his spot and used his hands to push back his already slicked back hair.

"Here, use my comb." Francis popped out the comb from his leather jacket and gave it to Ludwig who thanked him using the black colored comb and pulled the stray hairs back to their spot and cursed his side burns.

Feliciano had a job to hold on so he grasped his hands to the bottom of the trunk and looked at Lovino who had dug his foot between the seats holding him in place. The car ride was certainly the scariest part about getting to the diner and Francis and Gilbert popped into the drug store and returned with a fresh pack of cigarettes and a huge container of bleach.

"You think I'll be blonde after I use this?" Francis asked as they sat in the parking lot of the diner. It was called V.V’s Diner, most of the teenagers came here to dance and buy foods for dates. Vivian, the owner, was kind enough to open her doors and becoming close friends with the gangs that shoot by at different times.

"I don't know," Gilbert hummed, "If you want your hair the color of your pasty white skin then go right ahead!" he let out a boisterous laugh and slapped his hand on Francis's back who jolted and glared harshly as he rolled his eyes.

"Not funny." He called as he put his arm around Arthur and strolled into the diner.

"It's really funny!" Gilbert yelled as someone giggled beside him.

The Albino looked over and he met lavender colored eyes of Matthew. If you could describe Gilbert's face it would be like someone watched a Nebula blow up in his face and the colors of the stars particles went into this Omega's eyes. "Hey birdie? Why ya laughing?" he asked giving a gentle chuckle leaning in close.

"You are a funny looking man, why wouldn't I laugh?" Matthew said slyly and walking forward and with a cunning wink he disappeared into the diner with Feliciano and Lovino following. Antonio held the door open for Lovino and Feliciano and joined back up with Lovino wrapping his arm around the Omega's waist.

The Alphas and Omegas met up at the table sitting next to the friends they like which ended up with Ludwig and Feliciano being squished at the top of the u-shape booth with Lovino pressed to Feliciano's side with Antonio and Matthew almost falling off the seat. Francis was at Ludwig's side with Arthur and Gilbert at the end.

A heavy-set Alpha women with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes came out from behind the kitchen and walked to the table.

"Hello sweethearts, how's school treating ya'?" Vivian asked as she passed out the menus.

"Same as always, V, the teachers suck." Gilbert answered, "I think I'd rather bash my head off a wall then be caught dead in that prison."

"It'll only get better, promise you Gilly." Vivian smirked as her gaze finally landed on the pink boy. "Love ya new do Francis? What implied you to do it?"

Francis looked at her and for a split second he touched the tips of his hair and spun around the pink colored locks. "I thought it looked cool." he didn't look up, but his answer surprised the group, but nobody threw him under the bus.

"And, Lovino, you finally got your brother to come out. I didn't know you two looked so alike!" She smiled.

Lovino just laughed under his breath, "We're twins, V, of course we look-alike."

"You're kidding!"

"Full straight."

"It is a real treat for him to hang around us." Arthur butted in with calming smile and turned to the Alpha.

They caught up with Vivian for a while until she finally asked for their order and soon she came back with the many milkshakes and smoothies the students requested.

"-And I was telling Gilbert, no! You can't stick your hand in the shredder!" Ludwig was going on and on to Feliciano who was smiling twirling a lock of hair around his finger and frequently bringing his lips to the straw of his strawberry smoothie.

"Next thing I know, I am in the emergency room, because Gilbert stuck his hand in the thing and it chopped off the tip of his finger."

"Wow! I remember one time when Lovi-"

Lovino watched from a distance with a not pleased look on his face as he watched Feliciano ramble and Ludwig actually listened! What Alpha wanted to listen to Feliciano talk about the color of kitties he saw at a shelter three years ago. Oh yeah, the German Alpha he despised would definitely want to know what color the puppy named Speckles would be.

"You seem worried. . . is everything fine, Lovino?" Antonio asked as he paused his act of kissing up Lovino's neck and rubbing his sides. He notice that Lovino was not really getting into the action.

"My brother, look at him. What do you see in his eyes?" Lovino questioned as he tilted his head to the side and Antonio placed his chin on Lovino's shoulder and narrowed his eye at the Omega.

"I see your brother talking to Ludwig. Is there something wrong with that?" Antonio observed as he hugged his Omega from behind and Lovino scoffed.

"Don't you see the look in Feliciano's eyes. It's the look that you gave me the first time we met, a look of desire and love."

Antonio always praised Lovino on how observant he was and after he got a good look at Feliciano he saw it too. The way his eyes lite up, his hand motions, even when Feliciano went to laugh and hit Ludwig on his arm the Alpha would tense his muscles to appear bigger and stronger which gave him good vibes from the Omega.

"This can't happen." Antonio deadpanned.

"I know it can't. Nobody has ever done dating outside of their circle."

"As I always said Lovi," Antonio kissed the Omega on the head, "Pink goes well with black."

Lovino turned around and raised his eyebrow at the Alpha before jumping on his toes to kiss the Alpha goodbye. "See you tomorrow." he called before turning to see Matthew and Arthur had gotten away from their preoccupied Alphas.

"Let's go Feli!" Arthur called waving his hand and Feliciano looked at him quickly and gave him the finger to wait. He leaned in and kissed Ludwig on both cheeks wishing him a safe night home and jumped over the booth to join his brother and his friends.

Lovino glanced at his brother, "was that kiss necessary?"

"Any kiss is necessary to handsome Alphas." Feliciano blushed with a shy smile.

"I agree." Matthew chimed.

"You agree with everyone!" Arthur yelled as he ran down the sidewalk jumping on a dumpster and balanced across it. "Don't you want to be your own person?" he asked and Matthew only shrugged.

"Sometimes going with the crowd is the best idea. I guess I adapted a very passive behavior after not being noticed a lot at my old school." Matthew brushed back a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Well stop being so passive," Lovino butted into the conversation with his arm around his brother, "Be passive aggressive! Give people back hand comments when they are needed, better yet back hand someone. Gilbert was all over you tonight and you did nothing about it, but blush and titter around like a girl."

"We are girls," Arthur stated, "we are the equivalent of girls, we have strict rights and are told to stand around a kitchen holding a platter out for those dumb Alphas."

"We all know you'd probably hold out a platter for Francis, huh?" Matthew sniggered and Arthur shot him a glare.

"I don't want to be a housewife." Lovino grumbled, "I want to be married to Antonio, but I don't want to do his bidding."

"Then don't." Feliciano chimed in, "You're the strongest Omega I know Lovi! That means you'll be able to resist the effect of society on Omega citizens!"

"There's my twin brother, connected minds I call." Lovino pulled him into a headlock and gave him a rather harsh noogie, but it made Feliciano burst out in laughter and hug his brother around the waist.

Matthew smiled fondly, "I wish me and Alfred still had connections. He won't even look my way since he knows I'll tell Mum that he's terrorizing the school. Then Papa would get angry and Mum is never happy when Papa gets angry and then the whole world explodes." Matthew made an exploding motion with his hands and Arthur added the sound effects with smugness lacing into his voice.

"You sound like you have a fun family, it's just me and the twin with old pops." Lovino muttered.

"Lovi! Don't call Grandpa old!"

"That man is like 60 and he looks 20, I can call him an old fart if I wish!"

Matthew and Arthur laughed together as they strolled to the front of an apartment building. Matthew got in with a key in his bag from school and pushed the glass doors open.

"Good morning Matthew, aren't you coming in late?" The night guard asked with a friendly smile. He looked to be an older Alpha who had been trained to watch the moving images on the camera and probably his only action was teenagers who sprayed paint on the side of the building.

"Oh no, it's morning!" Matthew squeaked as the night guard showed him his watch which read 1AM.

"We aren't really that late, plus we aren't even partying." Lovino scoffed as he leant against the wall rolling his eyes.

"My mum is going to freaking kill me!" Matthew panicked as he flew up the steps. Lovino wanted to ask the Omega why he didn't use the elevator, but it looked rusty and out of date so he didn't judge. He followed at a moderate speed while Arthur and Feliciano sped after the Canadian.

Matthew finally stopped at the 6th floor and threw open the heavy iron door and they followed him into the hallway where he came to the 5th door and he used another key on his key chain to open the wooden door.

"See, everyone is asleep. Nothing to worry 'bout Mattie." Arthur calmed the Omega who was practically hyperventilating.

"Not everyone." Everyone froze seeing a women come from the shadows. She had long blonde hair that sat on her shoulders and the most angriest green eyes that spoke of the displeasured on her face.

Lovino gave her a smile shutting the door behind him knowing nobody wanted to hear her rant she was going to slap on Matthew.

"Where were you? Who are these people?"

"Mum," Matthew voice fell to a whisper, "These are my friends, Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano. We were out at the diner and we lost track of time, I promise! Nothing illegal went on!"

"You smell of smoke." she noted as she snuffed out the smell that was plastered on Matthew's shirt.

"That was Gilbert," Arthur spoke up, "he was smoking in the diner at one point, but he isn't the heaviest smoker we have at the school."

"No, I believe you," Matthew's mum rubbed her temple, "I will let this slip, because you are most certainly better than you brother when it comes to curfew and you seem to have pick well-adjusted friends, so just go to your room and don't wake Alfred or Papa up."

Matthew just beamed and kissed her cheek before motioning for his scattered friends to follow. They were led to the last door where inside was a white-walled room with a bed in the middle with red sheets. The armoire was off to the side locked tightly and everything on the vanity table looked to be in perfect condition. Even the seating on the window where the fire escape was, was in pristine shape.

"I want to live here." Lovino noted as he sat down on the seating with a look of shock.

"I'm surprised," Matthew said bashfully, "My room is a mess."

Feliciano just beamed grabbing ahold of Matthew's shoulders, "Don't worry, mine is even worse~"

"Trust him, it's terrible." Lovino opened up the window and lite a cigarette taking a huff of it before blowing the smoke out the window.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to Lovino taking a white stick from the box and lite his own.

Matthew gave a silent chuckle, "If we are smoking, why not we go on the lift, nobody is gonna notice."

Pushing the window farther out they were able to slip outside and onto the edge of the fire escape. From the black balcony you could see the buildings and small people walking the street talking, laughing, throwing bottles, and flirting with women who passed them.

Feliciano watched them through the window as white smoke drifted into the dark sky. "Hey," Arthur spoke, the lite cigarette was between his thumb and forefinger. "You want to try?" he asked shaking the box in front of Feliciano.

Stacy, a girl in the Pink Skirts, said that smoking was bad and causes lungs to go bad, but everyone looked fine. Matthew didn't seem to be heaving over, because he was simply blowing smoke in the air or Lovino who had been smoking since he was thirteen didn't seem to have any harm done.

With a slight smile Feliciano took a cigarette. "How do you smoke?" he asked and Arthur sat next to him and showed him the proper way to hold it.

"Breath in the smoke like sipping a smoothie, but don't inhale." Feliciano let Arthur light the fag and he put his lips around it sucking in the smoke from the top and with his lips pushed together like a fish he let out the smoke, only getting a little down his throat that made him let out a raspy cough.

"There you go," Lovino laughed slightly, "Let the smoke rest in your mouth and breath easily." He demonstrated with slowness. It seemed so flawless to see the smoke breath so relaxed from his lips.

"Or you can French inhale." Matthew took a long drag of the cigarette and soon a white cloud of smoke had appeared and slowly the Omega inhaled it through his nose.

Lovino clapped by slapping his wrist, the cigarette between his v shaped fingers. Arthur only laughed rolling his eyes, "Don't try that, you're gonna get smoke up your nose and it sticks there."

Feliciano took another drag of the cigarette letting the smoke settle in his mouth and like Lovino showed he parted his lips loosely and the smoke left his mouth. He smiled to himself, he looked cool in front of Lovino's friends and he also felt a little rebellious. He wasn't walking around school with a clean lung and a polished pink skirt anymore, he felt like he needed to wear something other than a pink sundress. Maybe a red dress and a black cardigan, or even pants!

"There you go Feli, soon it's gonna get easier and you'll be a natural." Matthew said politely and Feliciano giggled bashfully.

Lovino raised his eyebrow, "I heard Ludwig smokes frequently as well. Maybe you can show him your new trick." he made a barking nose and panted like a dog making the group laugh.

"I'll be fine!" Feliciano took another drag, this time it did feel easy and his head was suddenly feeling off in the air with the stars connecting the blue-black night.

It felt good to be apart of the crowd, to do stuff teenagers his ages did, to feel a bit rebellious and find himself liking an Alpha.  
Tonight, a door opened for Feliciano that he never knew existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post chapters for this story, but they will be rather slow. 
> 
> NOTE: Smoking is terrible, don't do it. It's the 1950s nobody knew that smoking was bad so they did it anyways.


	3. Cherry Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie maybe? Angry Sides? What can you do....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I plan to update this story frequently if people like it and review. Thank you <3

After just pure talking the group migrated inside to get away from the muggy weather and dank smell of smoke. Matthew had turned on a little television he had in his room and they watched that for a while, but people started nodding off. Arthur was first to go sitting with his back pressed to the bed and was followed by Lovino and Matthew who laid on the bed.

  
Feliciano had stayed awake and was finishing watching the black and white dance show rerun. The Omegas dancing were just so good, their hand jives were so upbeat and swings so high they practically flipped their partners. It fascinated him, but it also it occupied his bladder.

  
He stood up moving slowly so he didn't wake Arthur up. Right now he just wanted to pee and then wash the smoke out of his mouth. He was pretty sure he had three, but it might be four. He was starting to get dizzy after the second one.

  
The Omega disappeared into the bathroom flushing the toilet and went outside shutting the door behind him, he hoped he didn't wake anyone up, but he bumped into someone's chest startling both him and the figure.

  
As the light finally adjusted in Feliciano's eyes he found he was standing in front of Alfred who was only in black underpants.

  
"Al!" Feliciano gasped and stepped back with his hand over his mouth.

  
The Alpha showed the same confusment as he cocked his head at the Omega. "Hey Feli, what are doing here?" he asked with a smile as he walked to the kitchen with Feliciano following with a dark blush on his cheeks.

  
"I-I-I was with your brother!" Feliciano frowned crossing his arms as Alfred pulled out a glass Coke bottle and used the bottle opener on one of the counters.

  
"What were you doing. Smoking, sucking up drugs through your nose, oh wait! What about consuming his brownies. My twin brother is such an addict it bothers me." Alfred mumbled as he passed Feliciano and took a sniff of his shirt. Just as he thought, smoke.

  
"Why do you say that, he truly misses the time you spent together." Feliciano asked looking down. Alfred set his drink down and turned to Feliciano trapping him between his arms with a thump on the drywall. Feliciano squeaked as a leg went between his thighs.

  
Alfred just smiled slightly kissing down the Omega's neck. Feliciano felt disgusted and slight cross to have Alfred push himself on his body. Using his hands he tried to push the Alpha back, but Alfred didn't seem to want to budge by the Omega's fruitful attempt to try to stop him.

  
"If you hadn't noticed, I don't care about him." Alfred snickered as his lips pressed a kiss to the Omega's neck.

  
To the Alpha's sudden surprise he was nailed in the nuts by Feliciano's foot. He stumbled holding his private and Feliciano turned away from Alfred with a blush framing his pale cheeks. "Leave me alone you, dick." Feliciano whispered as he walked past Alfred with his eyes planted to the ground.

  
He shuffled back to Matthew's room and sat down next to Arthur closing his eyes with his arms wrapped his body. Tears slipped from his closed eyes, he tried to find the best in people, but Alfred was an Alpha that you constantly gave him slack and he would cut it off each time.

  
Feliciano came to conclusion that night that Alfred was an asshole.

* * *

  
It was early in the morning and Lovino had woken him up to go back home, which wasn't that far so it was nice to feel the newly turned summer air against his body. They disappeared into their own apartment and Feliciano went to his room.

  
He went to his closet shifting through his clothing until he found a pinkish red button down blouse without sleeves and a blue skirt with little indents in the side. He grabbed white sandals with slight heels from the back of the wardrobe and slipped them on with a hum of a song.

  
Sitting down at his vanity, Feliciano picked up a golden necklace clicking it behind his neck and smoothed down his blouse. Pulling out a drawer he pulled out his make up box and started applying foundation to his pale face.

  
Lovino came into his room wearing a white long sleeve button shirt that was tucked into his leather skirt with his normal black flats. He went behind Feliciano and looked down at the box of makeup.

  
"Do you have a rouge, I ran out." Lovino mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Feliciano sifted through the many products of makeup until he found the dark shade of lipstick that his brother could always pull off. It must of been because Lovino had much darker skin than him, but he still was jealous.

  
Lovino bent down so they were both in the mirror and applied the lipstick until his lips were painted a dark red. He smacked his lips together a couple times and rubbed them together so the lipstick spread out evenly and he gave his reflection a slight nod.

  
"Thanks, come down in ten minutes, we need to leave."

  
Feliciano let out a hum of acknowledgment as his slowly added Mascara to his dark eyelashes and pink lipstick. Deeming himself ready for school he jumped out of the seat and ran down to the kitchen where Lovino was waited.

  
"You almost missed the train, heh." Lovino noted looking at the Pink Skirts that looked more like waddling ducks following the top duck (bitch)

  
"Oh my gosh, oops!" Feliciano dashed out and Lovino followed him lazily. "Hey! Bella, Michelle, wait for me!" He caught both girls by surprise as they were hugged. They were mostly used to Feliciano's morning hugs, but today they noticed his lack of uniform.

  
"Where's your skirt?" Bella asked as she touched his blue skirt.

  
"I accidently spilled something on it. I threw it in the washer and dealt with another article of clothing." Feliciano lied with a smile that could only be described as super innocent. Lovino only scoffed hearing Feliciano utter his lie, but he held back his tongue when he saw the sharp look his twin gave him.

  
"Oh," Michelle furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait so I heard you went to the diner with greasers. What did you do? Did they attack?!" She started spitting out every question she could ask. Since Feliciano snuck into such a careful base he must of knew some dirt.

  
Feliciano only smiled and swished his skirt back and forth, "Actually, they were complete sweethearts. A little unsafe when it came to driving, but the guy I was talking to was so sweet and-"

  
The Italian stopped talking when the girls rolled their eyes and ignored him. He tried to pretend he was fine, but he felt his inner walls screaming. He thought of last night, the Greaser who looked capable of ripping a phonebook listened to him. His throat literally was sore from talking so much, but everything flowed like butter.

  
"Feliciano?" Lovino asked touching his shoulder, "You alright?"

  
"I'm fine!" Feliciano shouted with a forced smile.

  
"Your scaring me." His brother replied as they walked through the gates of the school.

  
Feliciano laughed and brushed off his Lovino's worry, but his eyes didn't stop on meeting icy blue. The same buff Greaser with beautiful blonde hair and big muscles that would be amazing to have around his body.

  
He was so stuck in his little dream world with big strong Ludwig he missed Arthur grabbing him by the shoulders and slowly lead him over to the car. When he noticed the act and he began trying to back up with a look of a startled deer, but Arthur was much stronger than him making it impossible.

  
"Hey guys." Antonio was the first person to notice and actually speak up. Ludwig was watching them with a smirk, but said nothing. Antonio only noticed, because Lovino hugged him and he actually looked up from picking at his nail.

  
"Babe." Lovino deadpanned, "Your nail is broken."

  
Antonio's eyes darted around and hid his hand behind his back as the group started snickering and Gilbert elbowed Francis, who still had pink hair, but this time it was pulled back in a low ponytail.

  
Lovino crossed his arms and pushed away from Antonio's hold around him. "Antonio, what happened."

  
"It's nothing! It's nothing, I got it caught in something!" The Spaniard protested.

  
Lovino only needed to raise an eyebrow to make Antonio spill. "I punched a wall."

  
"You what." Arthur voice raised a pitch. Feliciano found himself having to contain himself from laughing.

  
"You punched a wall." The Italian repeated motioning for Antonio to show his bruised hand. The broken nail wasn't not the only gem, it was the cuts on the knuckles.

  
"Well, you know me. Gilbert came back late and Ludwig had some beer he wanted us to drink so it wouldn't expire." He explained sheepishly, "You know how I get sorta angry when I get drunk and Francis was being a dick and I punched through drywall in the basement."

  
Lovino looked at Antonio with an aloof expression as he looked over his hand. "You clumsy asshole, did you go to the hospital to see if it was broken?"

  
"I checked it," Ludwig spoke up, "It didn't look that bad and I gave him something for the headache and a rap."

  
They stared at each other for a long time until Lovino turned away with a huff, "I still want him to go to a real doctor. Not by some dog hoarder."

  
Feliciano's eyes darted around, "Come on Lovino," he found his voice to be angered, "Leave him alone. I've heard that Luddy is taking medical classes. If he says its not broken, then it's broken."

  
Blush filled the pale cheeks as he heard Gilbert snicker. "Feliciano." Lovino deadpanned, "No need to protect your little crush. He doesn't have x-rays or a medical degree. So how about you shut your mouth before I make you."

  
Feliciano cheeks got even darker as he rubbed his arm quickly. A surge of anger filled his body, but he couldn't lash out. He wasn't that kind of Omega. That was Arthur and Lovino who spoke up and screamed their heads off, but not Feliciano. He was the Omega that found an equally rich husband, made him pregnant, then left forever and ever.

  
"Feliciano." Ludwig's deep voice cut him off, "Walk with me."

  
"What?"

  
"Walk with me, I want to talk to you."

  
"Me?"

  
"Yes you, now let's go."

  
Ludwig jumped off the car and motioned for Feliciano to follow him. Feliciano was hesitant, but the reassuring push from Arthur and the stumble in the low heel got him going faster to stand beside Ludwig.

  
They started walking in a slow fashion around the school until they came to the back of the school where the little greenhouse was. Ludwig pulled open the door and allowed Feliciano to step inside before him.

  
Inside the greenhouse it gave a warm and unforgettable scent of flowers and fertilizers. Flowers grew out from pots and colorful ferns hung from the ceiling. Feliciano smiled softly at a white flower with some kind of magenta spots.

  
"Oh, Luddy." he reminded himself that the blonde greaser was still there to. "You wanted to talk to me." Feliciano found himself blushing and his fingers played with the little plant.  
The Greaser smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I kind of wanted to get you away from Lovino before you said something you'd regret, but I also wanted to ask you a question."

  
Feliciano watched in amusement as the man half his size became very flustered. "You know this question rhetorical, you have a say in what happens, it just has been plaguing me and-"

  
"Luddy." The Omega cut the Alpha off from his embarrassing rambling, "What did you want to ask me?"

  
"Oh," Ludwig flushed and he seemed to be pepping himself up, "You know that new movie, the horror one."

  
"Yeah, what about it?" Feliciano was hoping that Ludwig was going to ask him what he thought he was going to be asked to.

  
Ludwig hands went into a fist and he gave Feliciano a smile that startled the Omega, it looked like the Alpha was going to pound him into the floor. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. To the drive in. Tonight. Like a date."

  
"A date?" Feliciano repeated in a sly voice. "Hmm let me think about it?" he winked at Ludwig turned his body slyly away from the Alpha that was catching on.

  
"Feli-"

  
"Of course Luddy, you're so cute." Feliciano swooned and Ludwig just blushed and glowered.

  
"You mean you aren't scared to be with me. The man with little to no money is going on a date with a beautiful peppy pink skirt. What are you thinking?"

  
The Omega just laughed, his bubbly and kind laughter and played with no care in the world with Ludwig's leather jacket's zipper. "Give me your jacket, then I'll see what I think of you."

  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow and loosely pulled off his jacket not caring what Feliciano could do it. The boy could act like every Pink Skirt by throwing his prized jacket into the bag of fertilizer and laugh in his face, but no. The Omega put it over his cardigan. Feliciano's hands didn't even pass through the sleeve and the shoulders seemed to make him appear even more smaller and skinnier.

  
"You look like a midget, here, come here." Ludwig chuckled making Feliciano shuffle over. The Alpha rolled the sleeves of the jacket and fixed the shoulders until they looked even. "Why did you want to wear my jacket?" he asked, but before he could get an answer Feliciano dashed away and went to the doors with a sharp smile.

  
"So you won't forget to pick me up at 6 for the movie. Save your precious jacket Luddy."

  
"Wait you fox!" Ludwig yelled, but Feliciano already left leaving the Alpha just standing in the greenhouse.

  
His frown slowly turned into a smile as he began laughing. That was probably the cutest thing he ever experienced. No. Feliciano was cute. Adorable. He was his dream Omega, but right now it was cold and he just wanted that jacket back. He'd somehow get it, but at the moment he had to take the walk of shame back to the mustang.

  
He walked slowly back to the car. Antonio and Lovino left and Gilbert and Francis were just wasting time before class, but they firstly notice Ludwig coming back in only a white muscle shirt.

  
"Bro!" Gilbert called jumping off the car and stood in front of him, "Where's Berlin, you didn't leave it with me." The Jackets were given names and sewn on the breast pocket, it was similar to bikes. Ludwig's was Berlin, Gilbert's was Fritz, Francis's was Joan, and Antonio's was Romano.

  
"It was stolen, but not really, because I sorta gave it to the napper."

  
"Who do we need to beat up." Francis growled.

  
"No! Don't beat Feliciano up."

  
Both Greasers stopped their hateful glares to cock their heads at the Alpha, "Feliciano. Why in the world would you give Feliciano your jacket and let him steal it."

  
"I don't know!" Ludwig gasped, "He asked for it after I asked him out and now he has it."

  
"Woah, woah." Francis put out his hand. "You asked Feliciano Vargas, co-leader of the famous Pink Skirts on a date. Did he say no! Did he take your jacket so his friends would laugh at you!"

  
"On the contrary! He said yes."

  
The Greasers gave Ludwig another dumbfounded look. "He said what?"

  
"He said yes! I even asked him why, but I think he took my jacket to show off to his friends!"

  
"DId he kiss you?" Gilbert asked inching closer. Usually the Free-Gals were really willing to kiss while the Pink Skirts were very slow.

  
Ludwig blushed, "No! But he said yes and I will take him to the movie theater and then we can kiss. If any of you interfere I will kill both of you." He sent them sharp glares and Gilbert put up his hands in defeat watching as his brother stalked away.

  
"We're totally going to spy on them."

  
"Fucking Francis, stop reading my mind!" He and Francis high fived and snickered quietly.

  
They believed Feliciano was tricking Ludwig, playing with his mind just so he could get a quickly and to stand out like the special snowflake he wished to be. They planned to prank that little fox so hard he'd never mess with them ever again.


	4. Water Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful date with a happy ending (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back w/ another chapter. I'd just let everyone know that I opened a tumblr account for this story. So for alerts and sneak peaks follow omegafeliciano. Thank you for everything and make sure to leave a comment, I love to hear them. (also LOL NEW TAG)

Slowly....  
  
Almost there....  
  
Feliciano let out a puff of air and smiled at the clean stroke of nail polish on his middle finger. He was trying to get ready for his date with Ludwig, but he had to slow down. If he messed up he would look like a slob and Ludwig wouldn't want to be seen with him.  
  
He proceeded to try not to inhale the nail polish fumes and continued tediously. It wasn't any help that Lovino wasn't home and the only sound was the record of The Ames Brothers singing so smoothly. When he finished he blew quickly on the well manicured nails and scurried across the room making a checklist in his mind.  
  
First: He needed to spray his hair with hair spray, the curlers were not coming with him to the surprise Ludwig was taking him to.  
  
Second: He needed to get out the emergency outfit saved for a special night. This dress was bought for an extra special date and it cost all his money he saved. It spent most of it's life in the back of his closet covered in wrapping so nothing could get on it.  
  
Third: Go to the bathroom, he really needed to pee.  
  
After deeming his nails to be completely dried he quickly grabbed the silver canister and sprayed the curlers then proceeding to slowly pull them out. His hair came out wavy and curly, just what he wanted. Quickly he pulled back half of his hair to the other side of his head with the others and snatched a beautiful pearl barrette, pinning back the hair. After spraying his hair again harshly he went back to his wardrobe and pulled the dress out. After shaking it out of it's plastic prison he was able to take in the dress again. It's polished white color with blue sailor markings. It button all the way down his knees where the skirt stopped and the collar was folded sailor-esk.  
  
He donned the dress and ever so carefully smoothed the skirt so it would lay puffy. From his jewelry box he pulled a clasping bracelet a mystical dark blue with gold lining.  
  
Then he went to the bathroom.  
  
Nothing really happened, he peed and left.  
  
When the went downstairs he grabbed his hand bag with everything he'd need like emergency make up and about 20 dollars for everything he might be able to do, because he didn't know where he was going in the first place. Lastly he put on the heavy leather jacket that surrounded him in the calming scent of the strong Alpha. Something seemed so calming about car oil and honey grass.  
  
Feliciano was interrupted by his loving smell of the coat by a knock at the door. He froze, but not for long. Striding across the wooden floors he listen to the smack of his heels and took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

* * *

  
Gilbert hopped out of the car and Francis followed slamming the car door shut. They drove the normal car since Ludwig took his polished Chevrolet Truck. They were stopping at the local drug store for some.... objects.  
  
When they opened the door they were greeted with a familiar sight.  
  
"Antonio." Gilbert acknowledged. The Alpha was checking out at the counter and his arm was covered in a light gauze. He must of been back from the doctor's probably getting pain meds, but that wasn't put in front of him.  
  
It was a pregnancy test.  
  
"Oh hey guys." Antonio chimed as he pulled out his tattered wallet. "Whatcha' guys doing?"  
  
"Getting a bucket." Francis said simply with a devilish smile.  
  
Gilbert jumped up on the counter and inspected the white box with pink lining. "Why are you buying this. I thought Lov was on birth control."  
  
"He is," Antonio snapped pulling the test back, "we were at the office and the doctor smelled something different from him so they had Lovino take a urine sample and also told us to buy a test. I'm scared, they think he is pregnant."  
  
Francis joined them at the counter with a white gallon bucket, "And worse, it'll be your child." he slapped Antonio on the back and the Alpha jolted. He seemed rooted in place with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Hey, snap out of it." Gilbert demanded, "If Lovino did get pregnant, that's amazing. New life in the world."  
  
"But we're only 19!"  
  
Francis sighed, "You were the Alpha that took his virginity and by law you are his mate. If you mate you're responsible for the child."  
  
"I know that." Antonio snapped, he was angry, Gilbert could smell it.  
  
"Francis," Gilbert warned and turned back to Antonio, "It's okay, maybe Lovino isn't pregnant."  
  
"I highly doubt that, a trained professional smelled milk and I noticed that Lovino was getting more clingier."  
  
"And will you keep the child?"  
  
"Of course!" Antonio snarled grabbing the bag from the cashier, "like I would leave my boyfriend just because he has a child in him. If anything that will be amazing. It's us."  
  
Gilbert and Francis watched Antonio briskly run out of the store, then proceeded to purchase the bucket and walk out. They planned on a great night.

* * *

* * *

  
Feliciano opened the door and Ludwig stood at the door with a sheepish smile. He didn't look that dressed up, but he seemed very happy to be there.  
  
"You have my jacket." He noted and Feliciano's face lite up. He giggled and pulled the jacket tighter around his body.  
  
"I know." He drawled out, "Where are we going Luddy, why does it have to be secret. I don't enjoy secrets."  
  
"Be patient, come on." Ludwig got out of the way so Feliciano could walk past. He slyly put his arm around Feliciano's shoulder and the Omega smiled at the treatment and patted the hand. They separated at the hood of the car and got in on either side.  
  
The ride was silent, but Feliciano was busy trying to figure out where Ludwig was so secretly taking him.  
  
Then he finally saw the tall tale place.  
  
The sparkling lights, the sounds of screaming filled his ears. An Amusement Park.  
  
Feliciano looked and Ludwig smiled, "Surprise."  
  
"Oh wow, I thought were going to....like.... dinner."  
  
Ludwig instantly blushed and rubbed anxiously at his neck as if he was trying to create heat. "Well I was thinking, dinners are boring.... and super expensive... and the amusement park is in town and then we can eat, have fun, and it isn't very expensive....."  
  
The poor guy looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Oh Luddy!" Feliciano grabbed the hand that was behind the guy's head and squeezed it with a bright smile. "I was just surprised, most dates I have been taken on we go to diners, but this is much better. Let's go, I don't want to wait in line."  
  
He urged the Alpha out of the car and they rushed to the gates. They bought tickets and were allowed into the park. Feliciano agreed to pay for the tickets and Ludwig would pay for the food. All the rides were on both of them.  
  
The place wasn't that crowded and the muggy air seemed to have an all out fight with the cool wind.  
  
"What do you want to go on first?" Feliciano asked.  
  
"It's up to you." Ludwig assured.  
  
They went around the park buying small rides. Ludwig liked listening to Feliciano scream and tighten his hold around his arm. Feliciano was surely a wimp when it came to big rides, but Ludwig didn't mind.  
  
"How about we ride that next." He pointed to the huge roller coaster, a cart going down the hill accompanied by loud screams.  
  
"Oh no, over my dead body."  
  
"Come on Feli." Ludwig smiled, "I'll hold your hand."  
  
Feliciano didn't look very convinced. He crossed his arms and shook his head.  
  
"I'll go on that dumb Ferris wheel." he caved in.  
  
His date's eyes brighten and clapped his hands together. "Why didn't you say that first! Let's get moving Luddy the line is small!"  
  
They got in line and Feliciano was vibrating. "You don't need to be scared, it is just a rollercoaster."  
  
"But it's so high." The Omega looked at him with hazel eyes filled with worry.  
  
Ludwig gently grabbed the Omega's chin and kissed his forehead. For teenagers it was okay for them to show affection in public. They were young and adults actually found it kind of cute. If an adult showed affection that is pass from sweet kisses on the cheek they'd be shamed.  
  
"I wasn't lying when I'd say I would hold your hand if you get scared." Ludwig said boldly as put his chin on the other's head.  
  
The Omega blushed and let out a quiet squeak, "Thank you Luddy."  
  
The line went fast and Ludwig could smell Feliciano getting even more nervous. When they'd be the next in line Ludwig expected Feliciano to chicken out, but he stayed strong. The train stopped and the attendants announced they could get on.  
  
The cart they got on was in the middle and Feliciano insisted that he be put in the inside. They buckled the one seatbelt and Ludwig put out his hand. Feliciano intertwined them together while taking a shaky breath.  
  
The ride started and the Omega instantly tensed and pushed into his Alpha's shoulder, hoping the smell would calm him.  
  
"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Feliciano asked in disbelief as the cart slowly went up the hill.  
  
"Because, you're so cute."  
  
"What?" Feliciano was going to ask more, but cart when down and he let out a high scream pass his lips. The ride bumped them around and went over bumps that almost sent Feliciano airborne.  
  
It was good that the ride stop, because Feliciano was out of breath. Ludwig laughed with wild eyes and Feliciano giggled burying his nose in the other's neck. His cheeks bright red from screaming so loudly.  
  
"You did so good!" Ludwig praised.  
  
"I know I did, but you didn't even scream!"  
  
"Of course I did, your voice just went over mine!"  
  
Feliciano got out of the car with Ludwig and they walked to the Ferris wheel. Like promised they went on the ride and were strapped in. The Alpha put his arm around his Omega date, the other put his head on Ludwig's shoulder.  
  
"I had a great night." Feliciano smiled at the view he had. The small town's lake looked so beautiful with the lights gleaming off of it.  
  
"Me too." Ludwig's voice sent vibrations up Feliciano's spine. He was such a strong Alpha.  
  
"Ludwig, kiss me." Feliciano said suddenly and Ludwig looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me, please."  
  
The Alpha looked surprised, but he wasn't complaining. He leaned down and captured the red colored lips in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved together and Ludwig rubbed the Omega's side making him purr into the kiss.  
  
Ludwig pulled back with a slight dazed look. He pecked the other's cheek, "Not here, we can be more secluded. I don't want to ruin your reputation with my lustful tendencies."  
  
"Good idea." Feliciano nodded.  
  
When the ride ended they slipped off to a more quiet part of the park. It had a bench with a view of the lake. Feliciano sat down on the bench and Ludwig followed.   
  
Like before they began kissing, but now with more passion. They weren't going to go far, but it was so calming to be kissed and praised.  
  
Then everything stopped.  
  
Above someone poured water and as it was falling Ludwig jumped back in time, but standing right under the projectile of water was Feliciano.  
  
He looked like a wet dog with his hands spread out in a disgusted motion. His make up ran down his face, but still he looked rather ridiculous. A chuckle passed his lips and he quickly covered it.  
  
Feliciano looked like he was out to kill. His head snapped up, laughing their asses off was Gilbert and Francis. The white bucket they bought was dripping with the ice cold water they poured on the Omega.  
  
"You planned this!" Feliciano cried out as he stomped over to Ludwig.  
  
"Wait, what? No I didn't!"  
  
"Then why are you smiling?!" he demanded.  
  
Ludwig's eyes widen and he had to hold back a chuckle, "You look rather funny. I didn't mean anything."  
  
"Gosh darn it, my dress is ruined. It was brand new!" He shouted in the surprised Alpha's face, "Do you know how much this cost! More than your filthy hands could make! How dare you play me! And I was taking the bait, I thought I actually liked you!"  
  
Ludwig saw the tears dripping down the Italian's face and the general hurt look on his face.  
  
"Feli-" before Ludwig could even finish Feliciano bolted off sobbing, "Wait!" he cried.  
  
It was left silent. The little lake calmed and all he saw was the little puddle that was left from the ice cold water. He slowly lifted his head up to Francis and Gilbert who grew silent.  
  
"Listen closely to my words," he spat upwards, "How dare you. I will never forgive you for what you've done."  
  
Gilbert didn't say anything, neither did Francis. They watched the blonde Alpha turn away and walk away from the soaking bench fruitlessly rubbing at his eyes.

* * *

* * *

  
Feliciano let out a puff of breath as he slammed the backdoor. He threw his wet purse and the stupid leather jacket on the table. Running up to his bedroom and he fell on his bed crying hard. How could he played like that, maybe the girls were right. Those greasers were no good.  
  
"Feliciano?" Came a concerned voice. Looking up with watery hazel eyes he met Lovino standing in the room. His eyes were too puffy and irritated.  
"Lovino." He sobbed holding out his arms, he was embraced in a hug. Now with the support he cried harder into his brother's shoulder, listening to his gentle shhhing and kisses. "I can't believed I was played. Those dumb greasers poured water all over me and Ludwig laughed at me!" he explained with a hurt expression. "He planned to humiliate me."  
  
Lovino's face looked horrified and brought his brother back into a tight hug and kissed his head. "Alphas are fucking stupid. You don't need them."  
  
"What about Toni?"  
  
"Antonio is fucking stupid."  
  
Feliciano cocked his head, "What happen? Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
There was a quiet pause and Lovino looked down. "Feliciano." he whispered, "I'm pregnant."


	5. Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is in a quarrel of love and hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR AND TITANPANDORA COMES BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. 
> 
> (Honestly I felt bad for not updating for so long)

"What?" Feliciano said slowly, his hands wringing his wet skirt.

Lovino looked away, his heart dropping and his face looked crestfallen, "I talked to Grandpa, he said everything will be okay, but I'm nervous. Everyone wants an alpha and to start a family, but I don't want to start one now!"

The auburn teen rubbed his twin's arm soothingly he sniffled wiping away his tears, "It's okay Lovino, you have Antonio! He adores you!"

He huffed, "I love Antonio, he is the only guy I want, but a small part of me thinks he's going to leave me. He knows I'm pregnant and he was so happy, but if he were to leave me. Oh my God, I'd kill myself."

"Lovino," Feliciano said sternly, "don't talk like that and that would never happen."

They looked into each other's eyes, before laughing at each other. "We are a mess." Lovino said fondly wiping away some smeared mascara.

"I agree," he smirked wiping away his bright red lipstick, "how about we have a sleep over and cry over stupid things and have some candy. I have some pixie sticks and a goodbar stashed."

"Sounds great," Lovino laughed, he went to get off the bed, but turned, "hey Feliciano."

"What?"

A kiss was pressed to his cheek, "You're a great brother, thank you so much for putting up with me." Lovino blushed and walked out of the room.

Feliciano rolled his eyes fondly and went to turn on the small black and white television on.

* * *

 

"Where is Ludwig?" Antonio asked leaning on the top of the car.

"He's mad at us." Gilbert pouted, "he didn't even look at me during breakfast, I understand we fucked up, but he's an ass for leaving me."

"Leaving you?" A deeper voice asked in a quizzed voice. Standing was Ludwig wearing a black muscle shirt and a cocky smile, "nah, who needs stuck up Omegas, Feliciano was a cunt."

"Really?" Francis laughed, "that's not what you were saying last night," he started imitating kissing noise, "Oh Feliciano, I love you so much, MWAH MWAH MWAH."

"Piss off piggie!" Ludwig ruffled his hair, "Oink Oink Oink!"

"Woah look, Ludwig knows some animal noises!" A chastising British voice laughed jumping on the car and draping an arm around the blonde, "At least there is some brain in there, the grease didn't slip in just yet!" Arthur joked and laughed outloud.

"Woah," Gilbert smirked seeing Matthew, "Hello beautiful." His long blonde locks curled up so beautiful, he wore a dress with a black off the shoulder top and a red bottom with black spots. The grease smirked and put an arm around the other.

"Hands off, doggie." Matthew raised an eyebrow and picked the pale finger off his waist.

Antonio just smiled wrapping an arm around Lovino and kissed his neck in hello. The Omega leaned into his touch and rubbed his tan arm. "Good morning, my beautiful Omega and our mixed sperm and cell."

"Okay, ew." Lovino laughed leaning his head back onto his shoulder.

"How have you been Ludwig, with the whole break up with Carrier Goodie-Two-Shoe." Arthur asked playing with the hem on Ludwig's shirt.

"What's wrong Arthur, does Francis don't give you the honey?" He made a hip thrust motion.

"Watch it," Lovino snickered, "that's my pissy little twin you're talking about."

"Pissy?" Francis snickered, "did he come home and cry, boo hoo my dress is ruined. It was just water!"

They all laughed, Ludwig kept up a barrier so they couldn't see the pain he was in. Feliciano did act like an annoying, snobby prick. His eyes caught something and he watched as Feliciano came through the doors. He wore a light pink dress and a cardigan with little flowers on it. He looked beautiful, but what wasn't beautiful was Alfred Fucking Jones around him.

"Oh hey, looks like little Feli is trying to make you jealous." Gilbert snickered jumping on the hood of the car, "I know what we can do, I saw this cool car shell at the dump, how about we take it home and work on it. There is a race and I wanna smash The Rats." They were another greaser group who was a bunch of pricks and completely scared of the Greasers.

"You can go home and fuck your pillow when your done?" Antonio laughed thrusting at Lovino wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Exactly, but only if blondie wants to spare me a little fun?" Gilbert flicked out a cigarette and smirked at Matthew who rolled his eyes and leant on the albino's shoulder.

"Light me up." Francis pulled out his own fag and leaned to Gilbert to catch the lighter and blew up white smoke. "I'm in to fix a car, we can give it name, what about Dolly."

"We are naming a car, not a cow, Pinkie." Ludwig smirked stretching out his long legs.

"Hey." It was a deadpanned voice, there in flesh and blood was Feliciano with a sickly sweet smiled across his rouge lips. He was holding Berlin in his hands and Alfred was standing behind him cracking his knuckles.

Ludwig flicked the ash, "Hey beautiful," he sneered, "wanna a good morning kiss, I like dry kisses more than wet ones." He pursed his lips. Arthur and Francis laughed, they hit Ludwig's leg as he slid down and threw the butt down, "care for a smoke, honey."

"No." Feliciano snarled in the other's face, "I came to give you back your dumb jacket. I thought you guys were my friends."

Arthur rolled his eyes and Matthew turned his head, "We were only your friend, because we thought Doggy Beilschmidt was going steady with you, but well you're a prick and we don't deal with pricks."

"I don't deal with assholes!" Feliciano dropped the leather jacket in the puddle and with his black heel he smushed it in there.

Ludwig saw red, "you fox!" He went to grab the Omega, but Alfred grabbed him and pushed him away.

"Goodbye Lovino, see you at home!" Feliciano waved and walked away with hard clicks of the heels and Alfred putting his arm around him.

"I don't know why he's acting like that," Lovino mumbled, "he's never been such.... uh how do I put this..."

"A huge bitch?" Arthur grumbled.

Matthew frowned, "Let's ditch school, I don't deal with the Pink Skirt who tried to be a bad boy, but he found out it hurt."

"I like how you think," Gilbert threw his cigarette on the ground and put his arm around Matthew, "let's go, jump in everyone."

"I'm dropping out anyways, so what's to lose?' Lovino smiled at Antonio who kissed his cheek affectionately and they jumped into the car laughing their asses off.

Ludwig watched the Omega disappeared with eyes of hurt, he picked up the sopping jacket and shook it out. Mud and water flicked off on the pavement and his lip curled, "What did I see in you." He found himself saying gritting his teeth. "I hate him, I hate him...."

"I love him."

"Ludwig!" Francis beeped the horn, "get in the car, throw the jacket in the trunk we can wash it!"

"I'm coming!" Ludwig yelled opening the trunk and throwing the jacket inside. He slammed the boot and hopped into the back seat.

"Floor it." Gilbert said darkly and Francis pressed down on the gas. The tires squealed and the pink haired Alpha twirled the car in the parking lot and drove out. Arthur smiled hanging over the seat and kissing Francis's cheek.

They drove to the front of the junkyard, "Good morning Deed!" Gilbert exclaimed jumping out the car. Standing at the front gate of the junk yard was an old man with a smile full of gaps.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you came back, is it the car you want!" He rubbed his greasy hands together, "you even got the gang here, beautiful Omegas."

Lovino turned his nose away, Matthew crossed his hands, Arthur smirked and put a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, all our mine, except Ludwig. Got his heart taken by a goodie-two-shoe."

"I honestly don't like him," Ludwig dismissed angrily, "if anything I was pulled in by that back trunk he had."

"Don't be so perverse!" Antonio slapped him on the back laughing happily.

They got into the junk yard and Gilbert showed them a dead car that was rusty, but had a good shell, "You see, we can steal some parts and we can win the race for sure!"

"Seems true." Francis nodded, but began laughing, "it looks like shit! I'll pay you twelve cents for that car and yourself."

"Fuck off!" Gilbert graveled out, "I'll show you this car is amazing, right Ludwig, we can fix it up and then the Omegas can sit in it. We'll find you a pretty Omega just for you."

"I think I'm done dating for a while." Ludwig shrugged.

Gilbert gave him an amused look, before they were put to the task to pushing the car out of the lot. It took a few tries to start the car and they were driving, around the time they to V's Diner school was out so peers were there dancing the jives and sharing smoothies.

"Hey look, it's prickella and his prince charming dead brain." Gilbert laughed and Ludwig snickered with him. He saw discomfort appear across Feliciano's brain as Alfred touched his hand and laughed. A sense of protectiveness flared in his veins and of course the Omega had to smell and look over.

It was a quick look, nothing more of a plea for help. So Ludwig rolled his eyes sweeping the milkshake off the tray a server was holding and poured the drink all over Alfred with a huge smile, "that's for holding me back." He dropped the glass on the floor, it shattering everywhere.

"See you later prick and cunt." his hand brushed up Feliciano's arm and he smiled at the Omega fondly before stalking off.

"What the fuck!" Alfred cried standing up, "get back here you fucking dog!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Ludwig whined and glared when Alfred tried to punch him, but he caught the fist and threw him down. "Good bye Alfred," he turned.

"Ludwig, wait." Feliciano stood up and Ludwig put out his arm.

"Hold it before you start talking," he narrowed his eyes, "you already done your damage goody-two-shoe. Huh, think getting me jealous, throwing my prized jacket my dead Grandfather passed down to me in the mud, and blaming me for my friends doing isn't enough. How about you sit down at that table and you eat your food and you pay that damn bill and then you leave me alone."

The Omega looked absolutely crushed, he played with his fingers and stormed out of the diner sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

"Feliciano," Lovino cried running after him.

There was Ludwig standing in the mess of broken glass and a drink, Alfred was nursing a now bloody hand from falling and the greasers looked at him like he killed a puppy.

V came out and saw the scene and gave him the most disappointed look. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and threw it on the table before walking out the back door and walking to his house. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips and his hands stuffed in his pocket as he thought over everything that happened today.

Maybe he did like Feliciano, even if he was the biggest prick to rule the planet, but he was still Feliciano the scared Omega who was trying new things and dating new people.

He was probably just a bad experiment, Feliciano would run back into that diner and fruitlessly rub at his red eyes and look at Alfred and help him home, because that was the kind of person Feliciano was.

It was weird seeing the Omega sitting on his porch alone. "What do you want, how did you beat me to my house?" Ludwig threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot.

He felt a pang seeing Feliciano rub away his tears and look up with adoration, "Can we please talk?"

**"Go ahead." **


	6. Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am back with a new chapter on time, wow lol. If nobody figured the name of the chapters are the meaning the flowers, so look into that. 
> 
> ALSO READ THIS!! It is very disrespectful for an Alpha to bite an Omega (Unless it's their mating mark). if an Alpha were to bite an Omega and other Omegas find out they shun the Alpha and mark him as cruel and mean.

"Go ahead." Ludwig deadpanned crossing his arms in a mad pose. Feliciano seemed to shrink a little in the cursed words Ludwig weaved around his head.   
  
He couldn't help, but get even more teary eyed as he looked up at the cold face, "I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, the dams breaking. Ludwig took a surprised step back and looked rather startled as the Omega just cried at his feet, "I am stupid I know, I am a cunt, I deserve to be called those names! I acted like such a socs last night, I cursed you out and everything."   
  
"Calm down," The blond looked around and sighed rather loudly as he embraced the boy who gripped his shirt so innocently and pressed his face into his chest, "it's okay, we said a lot of things last night we regret, but sobbing and calling yourself names isn't going to help."   
  
"You said so yourself!" The omega insisted, "I ruined your Grandfather's jacket! I insulted you! You should never speak to me!"   
  
"No, I could never stop talking to you, Feliciano you have me so heads over heels for you it startles me. I hated you, but at the same time I couldn't stop the onslaught of feelings that I still am unbelievably attracted you."   
  
Feliciano pushed him away and studied Ludwig's expression, he was searching for some kind of twitch, laughter, anything to see if the Alpha was lying. The sincerity of his own being and the way he held himself so high was like a stab in gut. He smiled big, the edges of his eyes crinkling and his cheek bones lifting as he pulled Ludwig in a more intimidate embrace.   
  
"I'm so sorry," the auburn teen whispered in the older's neck, "please forgive me."   
  
"I forgive you, God Feliciano never pull shit like that," he pulled him away landing a heavy hand on the smaller shoulder, "why did you think I would do that? You look beautiful last night, well you look beautiful everyday, but why then, when both us knew where that night was going towards." They stepped closer to each other smiling flirtly.   
  
"I don't know, I was over thinking and I saw Gilbert and Francis _**AND**_   you laughed at me!"   
  
Ludwig smiled sheepishly, "I mean, I would of never done that to you, but we both need agree you looked quite ridiculous."   
  
The Omega tried to give his courting Alpha a look of disapproval, but a smiled came back as he rolled his eyes, "I did look pretty bad, with make up running down my face and my hair was a mess! I'm still mad at you!" To end he crossed his arm.   
  
Ludwig's quirked up and Feliciano crinkled his nose trying to stop the contagious smile that came on his lips. Seeing that the Greaser laughed and ran forward grabbing Feliciano by his waist and spinning him around. The Omega let out a surprised yelp and grasped onto the back of his shirt since he was thrown over the man's shoulder from his hips.   
  
"Let me down you complete and utter moron!" he tried to sound threatening, but his words came out in a flutter of giggles. Ludwig carried him to the back yard and set him down in the tall grass that needed to be cut. Flowers and grass tickled his nose as they stared at each other in silence.   
  
The blond's eyes flickered to the plush rose matte lips and back to the pools of caramel chocolate eyes. They had flowers in their hair and their clothing was disheveled, but the love hung in the air. "C-Can I kiss you?" Ludwig whispered leaning closer.   
  
"My cheek, a man in trouble doesn't deserve my lips," Feliciano smiled feeling Ludwig kiss the dimple on his cheek, slowly going up his face to kiss his forehead and the tip of his nose.   
  
"Does a man in trouble get to kiss his Omega's neck."   
  
Feliciano pouted, "I want you to, I want you to mark every inch of my body to tell everyone, but if your friends find out we are dating again they will suppose something is up. Your brother is very protective of you."   
  
Ludwig pulled away a frown fitting on his lips as he rolled off Feliciano to lay beside him in the tall grass. "I care about your safety," the prove his point he intertwined their hands, rubbing subconsciously at his knuckles, "Arthur and Matthew despise, if they were to find out I'm afraid they'd hurt you."   
  
The smell of protectiveness filled Feliciano's body as he pillowed his head on the chiseled chest, "What if we pretended to hate each other until everything died down, what if we pretended we didn't want anything to do with each other, but meet in secret."   
  
"I'd go mad if I had to insult you." Ludwig said truthfully, his eyes wide as he shook their hands apart and cupped the tan face, "you're too beautiful, I love your eyes-"   
  
"-Why are you always squinting you freak-"   
  
"-Your body is absolutely stunning-"   
  
"-Did you gain weight you cow-"   
  
"-Your skin, God, it's such a dazzling shade-"   
  
"-What, are you Mexican.-"   
  
They stared at each other, a pregnant pause filling the air letting the twinkle of wind chimes and a singing bird remind them they aren't alone, "You're like my cigarettes."   
  
"Ludwig please," he bit his lip a smile forming on his face, "let's pretend for a month or so, then we can 'ignore' each other for another and then rekindle our friendship and romance. I'll find a way to get to Arthur and Matthew and you can convince your pals I'm okay and then we can settle."   
  
"God," the Alpha whispered, "how can I be without you for so long, I'd go mad!"   
  
"We can go on secrets dates, to the beach, to the drive-ins, maybe I'll even be there see you win that race Lovino told me about! All we have to do is play our parts. I am casted at the main character, a warm hearted Omega who is a complete stuck up bitch with too much money," a smile appeared on his lips, Ludwig found it hard to not launch himself from the plush lips separating showing the little tooth gap and the crinkles in his eyes.   
  
"And I'll be the poor boy with high grades and likes to beat up Socs. This chat we had will be a fight, I should leave a mark."   
  
"Bite me." Feliciano whispered pulling off the black scarf on his neck and showing the canvas of freckles and moles.   
  
"I can't bite you!" Ludwig whispered, "that's so disrespectful!"   
  
"Bite me." Feliciano snarled unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slid to his shoulders, "bite me Ludwig Beilschmidt, mark me as your Omega."   
  
That was enough to snap, Ludwig pushed him to the ground and let out a low growl in his neck as he began sucking around the middle of his neck letting all the blood pull to the surface before chomping down hard. Hard enough to feel a metallic taste of blood and Feliciano let out a strangled cry, his fingers tangling in the stiff locks.   
  
"Ludwig!" Came a womanly shout. Standing at the doorway was a middle-aged lady with her hair pulled in a mid ponytail, hairs straying out from the loose rubber band. She had a stripped sweater that was short sleeves and pale lavender skirt, "what are you doing!" she exclaimed!  
  
Ludwig pulled away wiping the blood on his mouth, "it's not what it looks like! I can explain!"   
  
"Well start explaining!" She gaped pulling him up by his shoulder, "are you okay, honey! He's so stupid sometimes, he's just like his brother being so disrespectful!"   
  
"No!" Feliciano gasped, this must of been Ludwig's mom. She looked like a hard working woman and so much like the brothers, "it's not what it seems, I asked him to do it!"   
  
"Yeah!" Ludwig said breathless as he was dropped back to the ground, "we like each other, but we can't be together."   
  
"Yes, we are pretending to hate each other!"   
  
"My friends have it out to get Feliciano."   
  
"So I bit him to look like we were fighting."   
  
"Totally consensual Mrs. Beilschmidt!"   
  
The woman looked between them with a surprised look, "what am I going to tell Gilbert when he gets home, Ludwig just went outside screamed at an Omega and bit him."   
  
"We could add a slap, yes this way we can both look like we went out of line, but I could never hurt you." The Omega embraced his Alpha who petted his hair with care not to mess up the hair-do he had.   
  
"I could always do it," Ludwig's mum offered, "get in for all the times I oh-so wanted to hit some sense into you boy, but was never allowed."   
  
Ludwig nodded, "come on Mum hit me." he pushed Feliciano away and kneeled running a hand through his hair as Mrs. Beilschmidt gave Feliciano her rings and cracked her fingers.   
  
"Dear? What are you doing?" Ludwig's father came out crossing his arms.   
  
"Shhh!" She exclaimed and went back to her son, "when I'm done you are mowing this grass Ludwig or your Omega isn't allowed to be near you."   
  
"Yes mu-" he couldn't finish, because the crack of skin on skin hit Ludwig. The heel of her palm slammed into his cheek bone and he fell in the grass holding his cheek.   
  
Feliciano gasped falling to his knees petting Ludwig's arm, "Oh my God, Mrs. Beilschmidt that was so cool!"   
  
"I had a lot of practice, now what was it you wanted dear?" She turned to Mr. Beilschmidt getting her rings back on, "I was just helping Ludwig and his Omega, go wrap a slab of meat so he can hold it there."   
  
She left and Ludwig smiled hugging him even closer, "we need to be apart for a little while my love, but I will see you tomorrow, remember to spread lies about what happened. I'll give you a note in your locker of a place I want to meet you."   
  
He kissed the Omega's cheek and they did that back in forth loving each other and were pulled apart hearing the sound of a sputtering car. "I'll help you over the fence, now come on."   
  
They ran to the fence and he hoisted the Omega over by his foot and when he was for sure Feliciano got over and wasn't hurt he ran back inside and took the meat from his father and sat down in the plush yellow chair.   
  
"Hey, Mum!" Gilbert came strolling in with Francis and Antonio. No Omegas, good. "What's shaking."   
  
"Nothing much, I'd steer clear of Ludwig, I heard him yelling outside and came back in with a nasty mark to the cheek."   
  
The group ran towards the kitchen to see Ludwig looking down and his hand clenched on the meat, "hey guys." he tried to smile, but he ended up wincing, it hurt to smile.  
  
"What the hell!" Gilbert fumed running forward.   
  
Antonio leaned over the table pushing the slab away to see a huge hand print across his cheek, "Feliciano did a number on me."   
  
"Feliciano did this to you" Gilbert gasped.   
  
He rolled his eyes, "I know, he looks weak, but I guess calling him a fat cunt was a weak point, because there I was laying on the ground. I launched up grabbing him by his hair and I bit so hard into his neck, he was screaming like a submissive slave."   
  
Francis laughed and hit the other's shoulder, "you go Ludwig, teach that priss a lesson."   
  
"I should probably check on Lovino, he might be worried." Antonio mumbled giving Ludwig a disapproving look before leaving the house.   
  
Gilbert gave a heavy sigh, "don't listen to him Ludwig, he's all protective."   
  
"I don't blame him."   
  
The pink haired man laughed and nodded, "how about we all just go downstairs and drink a little bit and listen to the radio. Don't think about that evil cunt."   
They walked away and Ludwig watched them go, his smile coming out as he slyly played a rhythm on the table with his fingertips, he had this in the bag. If Feliciano wanted a show, he was going to Romeo and Juliet their life story.   
  
But without the dying.   
  
Yeah, no dying.


	7. Plastic Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano and Ludwig start their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my Beta All-Gerita-Things on tumblr, she fixed this story in a master piece!!!

Everything that had just happened was like a blur to the Omega, as if it were some dream come true. They actually made up, and Ludwig and him were, once again, together. He felt like he can sympathize with how Juliet felt meeting Romeo in the garden in secret, planning to get married for to them, it was love at first sight. He didn’t know if the love at first sight thing could apply to him and that handsome Greaser. It was like the moment that they both met each-other’s eyes, they just clicked.

Such thoughts gave him this comfortable glow of content in his chest, and he couldn’t help but cover his mouth, giggle lightly to himself. The thought of being like a Juliet to a handsome Alpha like Ludwig was enough to make him feel giddy at such thoughts of going on secret dates with Ludwig. Still, he couldn’t focus completely at that.

The Omega had just left the his Alpha’s house moments ago, for as soon as he scented Gilbert and Francis nearby, he had promptly left, staying low, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as he made his way through Ludwig’s neighborhood. The last thing he wanted was for anyone who knew Gilbert to tell that the Omega had schemed with that Ludwig, for he had such a blissful face when he left, after all. It was then sudden when he felt a yearning for Ludwig developed moments after he left, and it intensified more when he felt a slight throb over the bite that he had wanted the Blonde male to inflict over his neck. It was tempting to just run back to where he had gone, jump back into the Greaser’s arms, and relish into the strong grip and close proximity, but he shook his head of such thoughts.

He was trying to sneak out of the neighborhood, for goodness’ sake! To his relief, he kept those thoughts at bay, as he concentrated more on getting home safely. As soon as he was sure he was out of that locality, he was more than happy to just suddenly go into a sprint, and start running to the direction of where he knew his home to be. It almost seemed so soon that he arrived in his own neighborhood, and being familiar to the road home, the Omega was more than confident that he was close to his destination, which was home, home where he can just look back at the day that had been full of unneeded hostility and insults.

Today may have ended in what could be considered this relief, what happened before that was simply tiring, which was the whole ordeal of jealousy and so many things that he doesn’t care to think too much about right now.

All he wanted was to maybe crash into his bed, squeal, the typical things that one would expect from his class. What met him when he entered the door were Lovino and Antonio, with expressions that made the auburn-haired boy gulp, to give this smile, that should be able to hide all the worries and the nervousness that he felt at this very moment. It would usually work, and thrive well, but today was not the day, it seems, for Lovino and Antonio knew Feliciano better, for fake smiles just don’t work on them at all

His very intent to comfort them were foiled when all he could see were the anxiousness and their concern. Almost immediately, before he could have a chance to speak, his brother was the one to march towards him in a unrelenting force that gave him the expression that they’ve been this tense for quite a while.

"Feliciano!" Lovino gasped, and the tone of worry was hard to miss amidst all the irritation that radiated from him. Lovino just grabbed the other by his arm, took a closer look at his neck, and glared "What an absolute fucking dick!” He growled, referring to the culprit that did this, anger seething through his speech

“Just look at your neck. The mark’s already swelling!" The close proximity of the other’s voice made the younger of the two flinch at the loud exclamations of Lovino flinch out of the malice behind that tone. He has gotten used to how loud Lovino could be whenever he was hurt. It was almost like a normal occurrence in the Vargas household that dated way back from when they were younger.

The fact that who Lovino blamed for this deliberately faked injury was innocent did anything but comfort him, and it felt wrong, too wrong to keep this between Ludwig and himself. He inhaled, exhaled slowly, gazed into the other’s eyes.

Lovino trusted him, and despite the disagreements that went by between these two twins, it was undeniable to break such a bond that they had since birth. It simply wasn’t fair to leave him out of this. Biting his lip, he was quiet for a few moments, before finally finding the courage to speak through the moments that passed without him speaking

"I-It's fake." he quickly said, and suddenly, all the calmness he thought he gathered regarding in this decision were gone, replaced by this anxiety that wrecked through him and made his heart race as he pushed away his brother, annoyed at how Lovino glared at the mark, when to Feliciano, it was a consented mate mark. Without any other thought he continued in his words, gulping as he tried to relax himself, telling himself that his brother can be trusted. He may be an ass at times but the last thing he would do is to shame his brother for liking a Greaser.

"I, I mean, it’s a real bite mark, but I swear, I consented it, it’s not out of his supposed dislike for me. Ludwig and I are on good terms. The only thing fake was the fact that he bit me out of disrespect." he tried to explain the best he could as possible in his nervous state, hoping that both the Greaser and his brother would believe him.

Antonio tilted his head in a confused manner, scratching the back of his neck "But didn’t you still slap Ludwig? He still had the red mark on his cheek. He even said that he bit you-"

"It was his Mom that did that. She helped us fake the fight. We both were just trying to lay low.” He cut through the Alpha’s words quickly, ignoring the slightly offended look from Lovino for disrupting what his mate was trying to say. Feliciano didn’t want to be rude, but he just wanted to explain before any more confusion would arise from him not explaining this properly just yet, pushing through the anxiousness that he felt regardless of Lovino having not expressed any disapproval of his words.

He continued on his words hesitantly. “...We are still playing the game we hate each other, but we really are okay. We settled on our differences."

He paused, now on his words, as his gaze was now focused right onto his twin. While he had explained pretty much the truth about what happened to both he and Ludwig, there was this unreadable expression on Lovino’s face. Possibly, annoyance, with that furrowed brow as he gazed back to his brother’s eyes. It was a well-known fact that Lovino and Ludwig shared this intolerance for each-other, having heard Lovino trash-talking a man like that some time ago.

It made him feel worse than he should, that Lovino might as well just betray him and tell the whole of St. Momi about this unheard relationship between a Greaser, like Ludwig, and a Pink Skirt, like Feliciano. It felt like forever before Lovino clicked his tongue, and let out what seemed to be an irritated sigh "So what you’re saying is that, you and Ludwig are together again?"

"Yeah, I really like him," he told his brother with a fond smile, a sigh escaping him as he once again fell into the thoughts of those large arms holding him once again, that handsome face just looking at him like the gentleman that he thought that Alpha was.

It was then Lovino stared at his brother, who was making this weird, bashful face that was pretty... unusual, since he has not seen his own twin act this way around an Alpha like that Beilschmidt. He debated on what to say, before he sighed, looking away slightly

"I hope he treats you right," he muttered, and that earned a wider smile from Feliciano, who looked like he was about to say something, but Lovino made sure to go on with his words "I'm not fond of that ass,” Once again, there was this certain hatred that the younger of the twin brothers recognized, but as soon as that bitterness in his tone came, now came the neutral, but approving voice of Lovino “But if he makes you happy, then fine. I’d be some shitty asshole to stand between you and your happiness." Feliciano could tell that the other Omega forced himself to say those words towards his brother, and while he knew it to be forced, Lovino wouldn’t be the type to lie to him, especially after all they’ve been through together.

It felt like everything that he was holding up to his shoulder were released. It was probably the tenseness in anticipation to his brother’s response to his relationship with Ludwig. He almost felt like he could cry out, thank for brother, but he can’t afford to waste time on that alone. With a large breath of relief, he felt like he could continue on the words that he had planned out on his mind. If Lovino trusted him on his decision to be with a Greaser, then maybe, maybe, he definitely could continue "Thanks, Lovi.” It was a quick, straight-forward but genuine gratitude he had to give to his brother for relieving his mind of worries about being sneered at by the other for being with Ludwig.

With that said, they all went to the dining table, for Feliciano stated that he has a lot more to say to them than what he had just stated earlier. Arriving at the table, they both took their seats. Both Antonio and Lovino were gazing at him, waiting for him to speak. The Omega was busy formulating on how to go about this, and while he was sure that this won’t go too well with Lovino, he trusted his brother and his mate more than anything to keep this down and only for themselves. If Lovino can accept that Feliciano was with Ludwig, then what will hurt to reveal the plan that both he and the Greaser planned out? After gaining enough confidence, he finally spoke.

“Now, I want to tell you guys, with what I said, that if the Free Gals ask about how everything went down," He turned his head to Antonio and nodded to the Alpha, as if to tell him he too were referring to him and Lovino together "Tell them what you two originally thought; that we were fighting, insulting each-other, and still not over this whole argument, which led him to biting me."

No sooner than he told Lovino and Antonio what to do did Feliciano get startled by a large slam of the table, and his eyes averted from the Alpha, over to his brother, who glared profusely, having stood up and shaking slightly "This is so blown out of proportion!" Lovino exclaimed, a low growl can be heard from his voice and Antonio immediately stood up as well, trying to calm Lovino down "Think about this for a moment, Feliciano! Is this whole big scam worth saving your hide?" It was almost like a knife to his heart at those words from his own twin brother, a brother who had accepted him dating Ludwig, but not accepting this whole attempt to just be with Ludwig?

His mouth quivered, looking down at the blue dress he wore, his hands clutching at the cloth as he then looked at Lovino with a pitiful look "Do you honestly expect that the Gang is not going to come after me?” He quietly asked, biting his lip, sighing.

“I mean I understand, you’re concerned for my safety, but this is my doing. They heard me call Ludwig such words. Heck, Ludwig looked like he was really slapped. I can’t back down from what I’ve planned with him. Ludwig too is putting effort into this plan as well for he wants to protect me, just as much as I want to protect him!" His voice was like a slow and steady crescendo of words, and by the end of it, his voice was raised to his defense as he too stood up, glaring lightly back at his sibling.

"Protecting you?” Lovino snorted, eyes rolling, a bitter chuckle escaping him “Really, Feliciano? How do you know that this shit will go exactly the way you planned it? You’re an Omega too. You can’t fight against those, those Free Gals when you’ve spend more time in painting your nails and shopping with your friends than beating up bastards that deserve their place!” Lovino was raging by the time that his glare hardened over to his brother’s own, almost snarling too. Feliciano was surprisingly looking aggressive, shaking in his place with his anger, his inability to understand why his own brother can’t even rely on him to do what he can.

“isn’t your shitty brain comprehending that you’re just taking this stupid risk?!"  
“Hey, hey, Lovi, calm down, we can all just stop raising our voices, we just have to sit down and ca-” Antonio’s attempt to assess this whole verbal argument was near to ineffective when the other brother retaliated, broke, as if all the support he had been using to hold up his emotions broke apart.

“Then you’re the one who’s still babying me! Can’t you rely on me just for once j-just trust me? I know, I know you’re concerned, as I said, I know the risks but can’t you understand?! This is the plan, this is what I need to do to avoid the exact danger that you all are worried about. This is why I didn’t want to tell you both about this. You don’t even trust me at all!” It was like Feliciano snapped, his eyes narrowed as he slowly fell apart, and all the feelings that he had been holding back just came out, as the tears he had been holding rushed down his cheeks, silently sobbing as his shoulders shook.

"Feliciano does have a point you know." Antonio was the one that broke the silence, as he tried to soothe his own Omega by massaging his shoulders, a gentle kiss to Lovino’s upper neck, an arm snaking around Lovino’s waist.

"But he’s-" Antonio’s one hand sought to take hold of his mate’s own “Lovi, Feliciano can handle himself over this. He’s not that much of a baby as he used to be before. He’s finally making decisions for himself and for his own wants. I think that’s good, really, considering if you know Feli here. Just let him talk.” As soon as Feliciano found himself capable of looking up from his own little breakdown, wiping away tears, he sniffed, offered a small smile to Antonio, who smiled back lightly at him.

Even Lovino’s expression was slowly, slowly lightening up as he looks to his brother, his face softening from the anger as he thought over his mate’s own words to him. It was undoubtedly true that Feliciano was finally standing up for himself, not relying too much on Lovino. It was as if the room was silent for this couple of moments, as they wordlessly eased back into their seats after that small showdown between the two Omegas.

"Alright… Explain." Lovino deadpanned, brave enough to break the silence in the room as his eyes were now more compassionate and despite the slight look of anger, Antonio was doing a great job at being like a support for his Omega as he still held his hand, one of his arms snaking to go around the other’s waist, seeming to whisper something that Feliciano didn’t bother to listen to as he let the side of his hand wipe the tears that fell from downcasted eyes

Wiping off the remaining tear trails, and trying to stop the incoming of sobs that threatened to put him back to the state of tears once more, he looked up to Lovino, eyes red from that outburst.

"Ludwig and I are going steady. We both want to go to dates and other activities that would relate to dating, but to protect both of our reputations and bodies, we are pretending not to like each other for now. When I fix the thing with the Free Gals and we all become buddy-buddy again I'll come clean. I’ll take responsibilities for my lies. So please, I know you’re stressed out because of this, I know I’m not the best brother in the world, but consider your baby’s health for this." He felt a little bad involving his future nephew to this argument, but to be fair, the bunch of cells that were still not formed properly to be properly known as human life could develop badly if he were to stress Lovino further.

“I could have trusted someone else to this, could have said it to someone else, but you’re my brother; I trust you to help me on this. I also considered you because of the baby too, and I just don’t want to ruin my chances of becoming an Uncle too. I don’t want you to leave me b-because of me not trusting y-you-” It was obvious the poor Omega was trembling now, trying to contain the tears that were now on it’s way to falling and Lovino had never been so fast as to stand from his seat, rush to his brother’s side and embrace him, rubbing his twin’s back slowly, as he released a deep sigh.

“Don’t be stupid.” He huffed to the other Omega, his tone controlled and seemingly calm, which was strange since Feliciano was sure that Lovino was close to seething a few moments ago “As if I would start hating on you, my brother, since birth- I owe you a lot for tolerating me too, and… I guess Toni is right. You have… Grown up.” His words were near hesitant, and while Feliciano could appreciate his own brother’s words, he couldn’t help but feel a heavy pang overcome him, which made him tremble more than he should.

He was more than relieved things ended up going to the way they were now. And while Feliciano knew that things, for now, was under his control, he knew it’ll be in no time before things should spin out of control, should steer away to what he and Ludwig were planning. Were they going to possibly crash and burn? Maybe. It didn’t matter to him in the end. He’ll be more than happy to face hell if need be for the sake of Ludwig and him, for them to just be together without fear.

It wasn’t too much to ask for, after all.

“It’s good we finally made up together!” Antonio exclaimed happily, smiling at the scene as he too stood from his seat, came closer to the brothers with what is now a relieved smile towards them. “Now, who wants to make dinner together?”

* * *

 

When they both agreed to hate each-other, he didn’t expect it to come so soon that Ludwig charged at him first thing in the morning and started throwing out insults. He was overwhelmed at first, as he approached the school hallways, a sneer and an annoyed face towards the Alpha as he loomed over Feli

"Can’t you leave me alone, you- you motherfucker!" He felt his stomach twist and turn at this, this unusual, vulgar word he always was heard being thrown about here and there around the school campus. Here, in St. Momi, teachers didn’t give an absolute care about the language of the students as much as they did before. He heard that even the Principal had tried cracking this language down before but since the students persisted on using it despite the harsh punishments, they had no choice but to leave that be, leaving St. Momi, to possibly be a place where you are free to trash-talk of anyone regardless of your language.

Seeing as he had never said such words before, maybe he should become an actor of some sort. The Omega heard those surprised gasps from students that happened to pass by and hear those words coming out of this little ‘pretend fight’.

It took Ludwig a moment to process that Feliciano can say such words and the Omega couldn’t blame him; the Alpha was used to having sweet, innocent, little Feli instead of the one who was acting like a prude, snobby Omega that he abhorred so much

"Would you look at that.” Ludwig recovered from that shock and regained that arrogant, indignant face he wasn’t afraid to show to the Omega.

“The bitch can actually talk. Nice bite, by the way. Shows how much of a fucking whore you are!"

"I said leave me the hell alone, you feral, disgusting brute!" Feliciano's voice broke slightly, trembling from that harsh comeback that he didn’t expect to affect him this much. He knew that Ludwig was acting as much as he was as well. So far, despite this, he knew it would help to make it look convincing, convincing that he and Ludwig were fiercely fighting out of the natural hatred of the Pink Skirts and these Greasers.

Speaking of the Pink Skirts, Feliciano can hear their audible gasps from one side as they were here to witness this vicious exchange of words to the Greaser, looking at Feliciano with an incredulous gaze at how this Omega can tolerate being in this disrespectful Greaser’s vicinity, being that close to him. It would have been them shouting head-on if the other Greasers from Ludwig’s group weren’t holding the Omega back, as if afraid that the Blonde man would do something reckless to ruin what seems to be this not-so-innocent Omega.

"At least I’m not acting like the stupid broodmare you are, with that- that shitty dress to go along with it. You deserve to be nothing but a bitch to breed. And you know what I think, Feliciano?" Ludwig’s lips tilted upwards for a few moments “I think that you’re a failed abortion who’s birth certificate came from a condom factory.” A rage of uproar from many of the students watching this was heard. He couldn’t help but smirk proudly at this, snorting at the Omega "You must have been born in the highway, because that’s where most of the accidents happen."

He never knew Ludwig to be this good at insults at all. It was hurtful, in a sense that it was starting to affect the poor Omega slightly, but he couldn’t help but be proud of those words. It’s a good thing Lovino wasn’t here to watch this stuff go down, because he was more than certain that Ludwig would have more to deal with his Omega twin on the way, and they didn’t want that too.

And look at that. Ludwig insulted his dress- Does that mean he actually likes it? His heart almost skipped a beat at that thought. It helped him get fired up as well, to give this steady, angry gaze back at the Alpha and tried to pinpoint what he liked about him-

His jacket. Right. It was the very one that Feliciano liked, and from his view, it made him look tough. "Oh yeah? Well, you look a scene kid that got lost backpacking around New York and ended up at some dumbass hipster clothes dumpster. Especially your jacket. It must smell like bitch shit with you wearing it. I don’t really understand why you’re here, though? I thought the Zoo was closed for the day.” He honestly was running out of insults to throw back at the Alpha, but so far so good. He heard another round of audible gasps with his words and he couldn’t help but smirk at that “What are you gonna do now,you son of a bitch? Fight me?” He sees Ludwig struggling harder with the Greaser trying to restrain him from what seemed to be attempting to charge towards the Omega with a physical assault.

“Bring it on. You’re less of a man that your Mother is. Try me. If I had a dollar for every time you do something smart, I’d be broke as hell." People can’t believe how serious Feliciano, an innocent, sunshine Omega, say such harsh words towards the Alpha. It was strange seeing someone so sweet be this- this nightmare of a man. The eyes of the crowd widened as they watched the Omega discard of the Cardinal he was wearing, and threw it at Bella. Was this Omega really this daring face an Alpha, who was looking to be ready to rip him apart.

"Doesn’t a braggart like you know when to even back down from an Alpha who at least has more decency than you ever will?" Arthur raised voice was heard from behind the gang, obviously annoyed and glaring out only on Feliciano and only at that Omega. Being an Omega himself, he felt like Ludwig somehow deserved to injure this little, ‘fortunate’ male that dared played with an Alpha’s feelings, dared to stray away from the regular Pink Skirts belief as to not get involved with any Greaser or Free Gal.

To Arthur, it was infuriating.

"This is why I suggest you stay out of our business, you snobby little bitch!"

"Stay out of this!" Ludwig and Feliciano turned to Arthur with clear hostility in their features, their voices almost in unison as they both exclaimed loudly towards this Free Gal. At that moment of shock and confusion, as to why the Greaser didn’t appreciate the outside help from a Free Gal, Ludwig was able to struggle his way out of all of the Greasers’ hold and firmly grabbed Feliciano by his shoulders, snarled, as he harshly pushed the smaller teenager in the lockers.

The auburn-haired Omega’s face was first stunned, heart pounding as he realized how close the Alpha’s face was to his. Somehow, despite Ludwig’s face clenched and contracted into this mix of anger and ferocity, he looked hot. He looked attractive, almost as good at that smirk that he would see in a Greaser’s face. Speak of the devil, as those menacing lips tilted downwards turned into a smirk, as if he had won this argument of words being thrown back to back to each other. It amused him, despite how hard that Feliciano tried to hide it. It was just too good to not hide this at all, as his features twisted into this slight smile, and to the crowd’s eyes, that seemed to be like suicide when Feliciano was facing this strong blonde alpha that looked like he could tear the poor boy apart savagely.

“Impressive, but is that all you got, asshole?” it was clear that it was a threat, and yes, there were a few students that looked away at this, knowing what was sure to happen to the now poor Omega that was at this Greaser’s mercy.

"Alright then, I’ll show you what I can do, bitch face." Ludwig definitely was lured in by that dare as he looked to be having casually picked Feliciano, as if he was no heavier than a couple of grapes, up in the air, harshly threw him across the hallway with much precision. Feliciano let out a yelp of pain as one of his arms slid in the floor, hissing as he shakily stood up, holding his one injured arm that he was sure would heal later.

While Ludwig clearly meant to dirty the dress and not him, to make this whole thing about them hating each-other more convincing in public, it did not prevent this small scratch in his arm. Feliciano was alright with it, since he understand that Ludwig meant absolutely no harm. The students, that were watching them, got enraged immediately at this action, about how an Alpha could just do that to a respectable Omega that happened to be the co-leader of the Pink Skirts.

“How dare you! I’ll call the teacher for this!” It was what he thought was a good response to simply end this all together and in this moment, he seemed to have been the one who won this little ‘spat’ in the hallway. He couldn’t help but grin proudly at that as Gilbert’s eyes turned from annoyance to what looked to be slight anxiousness.

While the Greasers could get away with most things at school, nobody could get away from physical assault to another person.

"Chill!" Gilbert was the quickest to react as he grabbed his brother’s arm, pulled him towards a classroom that barely left Ludwig enough to even try to look back to give one Feliciano a meaningful gaze before they separated from each-other for at least a day.

"Bye-bye, cowards!" Feliciano taunted, and though all the crowd could see was this proud, snobby Omega, he was flirting, especially with that little wave towards Ludwig and that wink that almost set Ludwig’s heart to skip a beat. The things that this Omega could do to him.

"What a shitty little dick." The Omega muttered to himself, standing up and patting off the dirt that may have gotten in his dress. If Ludwig really liked the dress he wore so much, did he have to get it all this dirt into it. He sighed, shook his head. He may look to be what he described ‘a shitty little dick’, but Feliciano knew that there was more to that Alpha than him to being an absolute ass to an Omega like him. He did secretly enjoy the attention the other teenager was giving him, after all.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes later when Feliciano decided to join the Pink Skirts once again, who all didn’t hesitate to rush towards him and assess his injuries. While Feliciano proclaimed himself as fine, one of them, Bella, only shook her head, scoffed "What's his problem? I honestly, don’t know, dear. Maybe you’re right about him being born in a Zoo, but you know that you can’t just go around and face an Alpha like you’re evenly matched with him, right? At this point, both of you are just like some sort of arch-enemies!" Bella couldn’t help but say, as Feliciano prohibited himself from that very sense to punch into her.

But he didn’t. She was a Pink Skirt. Pink Skirts don’t do well with physical violence, and despite that very urge to fight, he was not going to attack a fellow Omega like her. He was not going to attempt to make her swallow her own words. That was why he shrugged at her words, as if acting aloof of the bigger picture.

"To me, it’s more like sexual tension between the both of us.” He hesitated on his words, before just simply forcing himself to say the next couple of words. “I mean, he's still hot."

"Are you suggesting that it is even possible to date an animal that just did that to you?" A blonde girl clicked her tongue as she entered in the conversation, rolled her eyes with her own shake of her head as she pointed at the little injury that Ludwig caused after throwing Feliciano. He honestly don’t even know her name, but from her stuck up nose, blue eyeshadow and what he could see was a truly snobbish attitude, he had already marked her as a bitch. "I would have rather dated the ugliest boy in the word instead of this, this animal-”

"He didn’t even hurt me." He quickly retaliated, before seeing how wrong his own argument was as he let a hand cover up the little wound that would heal in a matter of days. "I know we’re on bad terms, but this is just some little wound that would easily be dealt with. Aside from that, I think even a Greaser wouldn’t tolerate hurting others on purpose!"

"I’m just saying, Feliciano. At this point, I think it’ll only be a matter of time before you join the Free Gals if you’re that desperate to defend that single Greaser." The girl really knew how to strike Feliciano down as the auburn-haired Omega froze in his steps. He had to breathe, calm down. He must not get involved to this any longer

So he decided the best idea was to walk away and go to class, ignoring the calls of the Pink Skirts for him to come back, for him to join back so they can all go to class together. Before he went into the designated class he must go to, he decided to stop by his own locker to grab a binder. He wasn’t expecting anything of course, as he went on and reached for the binder but to his surprise, inside the locker was note, and his eyes’ widened as he recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Feliciano,_

_Tonight I'll come to your house at nine and we can go get some ice cream, and possibly, bowl together. I have a gift to give to you as well, and yes, you gotta come with me unless you want me to leave you in suspense in never finding out who gave you the gift <3_

_P.S. I love your dress. Blue really suits you today. I’m sorry for ruining it for ya. It had to be done._

_Ludwig._

He released a deep sigh, rereading the note once again and hugging it to his chest, smelled the scent of cigarettes and cologne into the paper itself that reminded him of the blonde teenager with blue eyes that gave it to him. Ludwig was such a sweetheart alright, and he couldn’t help but fantasize how a date like that will go with Ludwig. Maybe he’ll get to pet that grease-slicked hair and see how it feels.

Just the thought of making out with his boyfriend was getting him hot under his cheeks, which was why he quickly shut the locker and and hurried to class looking down. Hopefully nobody saw him in public with such a red face.


End file.
